Uta No Prince-Sama: Pison Kiss
by Coolcat Prime
Summary: Now that Hayato is healed from his illness, he went outside his tent. Looking around, he found the Master Course and a man with silver hair, purple and silver eyes. hints of yaoi, mpreg, and demons. Sequel to Uta No Prince-Sama: Demon Idols. Uta No Prince-Sama crossover with Transformers, Digimon, and Bleach, but minor.
1. Healed

**New story! This makes my fourth story I've done. In this story takes place a little before Chapter 8. Hayato was healed five days in the story, so I'll start there. I don't know how well this story is, but I'll try to write it. Ranmaru will be a little OC, but I'll try to write him like he is in the anime.**

**Summary: Now that Hayato is healed from his illness, he went outside his tent. Looking around, he found the Master Course and a man with silver hair, purple and silver eyes. hints of yaoi, mpreg, and demons. Sequel to Uta No Prince-Sama: Demon Idols. Uta No Prince-Sama crossover with Transformers, Digimon, and Bleach, but minor.**

Uta No Prince-Sama: Pison Kiss CH.1 Healed

KEY

"talk"  
'mind'  
**flashback**  
_"English"_  
_:phone:_  
**Dream**

* * *

Hayato sat up right in his tent. As the shaman checked his body like he always did. "I feel fine, Shoma. Just like yesterday and the day before that." Hayato told the shaman, Shoma. Shoma was a devil with grey ear lenght hair, grey 7" horns, 8' wingspan, 4' tail. Shoma looked to be his 40s. "I know, but I have to make sure." Shoma said in gruff voice, as he pulls on Hayato's ear. Shoma let go of his ear as he stood up, Hayato looking up at him. "Ok, Hayato. You're fine. As promised, you can go outside. If you feel sick, come back and tell the guards." With Shoma left the tent. Smiling, Hayato got up from his bed and sneaked out of the back of the tent. Seeing the green of the trees and the grass, Hayato ran. Running at superhuman speed, he can across a big houses. They were three stories, some with towers, red roofs. The buliding themselves are white or cream with trees growing around them, vines growing on the bulidings. Hayato stared at the bulidings. "Bueatiful. I haven't seen a buliding in nine years." Hayato said to himself when he heard a man talking. The voice was a sounded tuff. Hayato jumped into the trees and went to the voice.

He found a man with short silver spiked hair, right eye is purple while the left eye is silver. He wore dark blue jeans, tight blue shirt, black fingureless glooves, and black boots. Hayato tilted his head to the side. Hayato walked to the limb a little above the man. Sitting down with his back to the bulidings, he slid backwards hanging by his legs. The man widen his eyes, jumping in shock. "What the hell!?" The man yelled at Hayato. Hayato just smiled at man. "Hi. What are you going here by yourself?" Hayato asked the man. The man stared at Hayato as he reached up to the limb and went to the ground. Sitting down, his head tiled to the side. "What the hell did you come from, kid." The man said, his purple eye twitched. Hayato pointed the way he came. "I came from a tent. That way." Hayato said. The man stared at Hayato before noticing the horns, wings and tail. "Why are you dressed like that?" The man said with a scowl on his face as he pulls Hayato's tail. His tail pulled itself out of his hand before wipping at him. The tail made a creak as it hit the man's hand. "This is how I look. What's your name?" Hayato asked the man. "Why would I tell you that? I don't know you or your name." The man said to the Devil. Hayato thought for a moment. He then held out his hand, smiling. "I'm Hayato Ichinose." He said to the man. The man's eye twitched again. "Ranmaru Kurosaki. Now would you leave?" The man, Ranmaru, said. Hayato looked at Ranmaru before shaking his head. "I've been in the same tent for nine years. I don't have to go back." Hayato said to Ranmaru leaning in his face. Ranmaru leaned back as he stares at the boy. The a growl came from Hayato's stomite.

A blush came across Hayato's face. Ranmaru stared at him with a blank face. Hayato leaned back, his tail wrapped around his arm. "Uhh...do you have any food?" Hayato asked Ranmaru, the blush got darker. Ranmaru stared at the purple haired boy then standing up. "Come on kid." He said before walking to the buildings. Hayato watched Ranmaru walk away from him before hidding his tail, horns, and wings and ran after him.

As Ranmaru and Hayato got closer to the buildings, the more Hayato wanted to look around. Ranmaru could see him looking around. He looked cute, like a little kid going to the park for the first time. Ranmaru came to the door to the dorms that he, and the others were. They were here because they are the senpai for the next students for the project. Ranmaru opened the door and walked in. Hayato lookd the house. The hall was a little small but could fit a few people in there. Ranmaru went to the second door before opening it as well. Hayato followed Ranmaru into the main room. It was huge, with two couches, two chairs, and a table in the middle. On the couch was a man with long blonde hair, tall and slender, blue eyes, wearing white pants, navy shirt, white shoes, and carrying a white scepter with a blue gem on its top. In one of the chairs was boy with cyan blue shoulder-fastened hair in a ponytail, cyan eyes, wearing white pants, white shirt, beige vest, white jacket, and white shoes. On the other couch was a man with shoulder-length dark brown hair, with tufts a little longer, taupish-gray eyes, wearing a grey shirt, white pants, and grey shoes. The man with brown hair stood up from his sit to meet Ranmaru and Hayato. "Ran-Ran, where were you and who is yur friend?" He said to Ranmaru with a smile. Hayato stared at the man and the other two men came over. "Kurosaki, why did you bring this child here?" The man with long blonde hair said with a cold voice.

Hayato hid behind Ranmaru, he didn't like the coldness in this man's voice. "He is someone was outside. He's only here because he's hungry." Ranmaru said back coldly to the man. The man with brown hair face's lit up. "You're hungry? I can cook you something." He said as he grabs Hayato's hand and takes him to the couch. "Stay here and I'll be right back." The man said before going to the kitchen. Hayato watched as Ranmaru, and the other two men. The one with cyan hair stared at him before truning away to his computer. "You are Hayato Ichinose, the idol." He said out loud and looking back at Hayato. Hayato look down to his lap. "Actully, I've been badly sick. My twin brother became a idol and went by the name Hayato." Hayato said with sad voice. Ranmaru looked at the boy. He had saddness in his eyes. "After you eat, you leave." The man with long blonde hair said coldly again. "Ahh~ Myu-chan, don't be like that. He said he was sick." The man with brown hair said as he brought a tray of food. On the tray was fried fish, rice, and tea. He sat the tray down on the table and sat down beside Hayato. Hayato reached for the fried fish and the chopsticks. He slowly began eating. "It's very good. All I ate for nine years was whatever the shaman brought me." Hayato said to the group. Ranmaru looked at the man with brown hair. "Hey kid, this Reiji Kotobuki, Ai Mikaze, and Camus." Ranmaru said to Hayato, who finshed the fried fish and rice. Hayato sat the bowls down and stood up while looking out the window. "What's wrong, Hayat?" Reiji asked him. Then they see a burst of purple smoke. Hayato's widen and went to the window. "Toki-nii is fighting with someone." Hayato said as another smoke came up after the purple smoke. "Why you say that, kid?" Ranmaru asked in confusetion. Hayato looked back at the four men before seeing symbols in their eyes.

Ranmaru had silver bat with a red moon behind it. Reiji had a grey bat with a blue moon behind it. Ai had a cyan cat. Camus had a teal gargoyle. Hayato stared at them in shock. They were going to be demons: Vampires, Bakeneko, and a Devil. Hayato shook the sight off. "Toki-nii is in a fight with one of the Devils in the clan, Fuyu. Fuyu is always trying to see me but Toki-nii will never let him." Hayato said to the men. Camus made a face. "What are you talking about?" He said coldly. Hayato stared at him. "A Devil is a type of demon. Their are four different classes of them. Devils are called that because-" Hayato cut himself off to show his horns, wings and tail. "how we look. We have horns, wings, and a tail." Hayato said as he flexed his wings. He wings have a wingspan of 8'. The men stared at him in shock and scared. Only Ranmaru didn't because he already saw he like that. Reiji went to Hayato's horns and touched them. They felt like bone under his hands. Reiji pulled his hand away from them before smiling. "What a amazing day! We made a new friend and learned that there are demons." Reiji said while smiling. The other three men shock their heads at him. Hayato smiled at him before he heard a sonic boom. The glass started to creak, Hayato jumped at the men before the glass broke. Shards of glass flew everywhere. Hayato looked back behind him at the window. As he looked down, he was Ranmaru's face. Hayato's own face turned red before getting up. "Toki-nii, what did he do now?" He said to himself. Ranmaru got up before he heard a voice. 'I'm coming for you...' The voice said, Ranmaru looked out of the conor of his eyes. Reiji, Ai, Camus, and Hayato didn't act like they heard the voice. Ranmaru looked at Hayato before heard a voice again. 'Hayato, get back here. I need to know you're alright.' The voice said, sounding like Hayato's. Hayato looked back at the four men. "I'm sorry, but Toki-nii needs me to come back." Hayato said to them. He then jumped out the window. The men looked out the window before sand came up to it. Hayato controled the sand to the window before setting it on fire. The men backed away from the window in shock. The broken window was now fixed. The men went back to the window, to see Hayato waving at them before running into the forest.

Reiji looked at Ranmaru before jumping him. "Ran-Ran, you found an interesting friend!" Reiji said with a smile. Ranmaru pushed the happy man off him. Hayato ran at top speed. Back at that house, Hayato heard Ranmaru's voice in his head. He knows that Ramaru is his mate. Hayato saw Tokiya standing over Fuyu, Tokiya's clawed foot over Fuyu's head. Otoya standing behind a tree. "Toki-nii-" Hayato got cut off as Tokiya hugged him. "I'm glad you're alright! I got worried." Tokiya said with a worry voice. Hayato saw Fuyu got up from the ground, face covered with blood. Fuyu looked straight at him, turning to Otoya before walking away. When he left, Dante came up. Dante looked around before setting his eyes on Hayato. "Tokiya, let me see Hayato. You can take Otoya to your tent." Dante said, making Tokiya look at him. Tokiya did as his Sensei told him. Tokiya left with Otoya. Hayato looked down at the ground. "How was exploring the outside?" Dante asked in a soft voice. Hayato looked at him and smiled. "It was fine, I met a intersting friend." Hayato said softly. Dante smiled as well. "Is that friend your mate?" Dante asked, making Hayato blushed. Hayato looked to the side, slowly nodding. Dante walked over to the young Devil. "It's okay, Hayato. Want to hear a sercet?" Dante asked him. Hayato looked at Dante, face still a little red. "It's okay to have a mate differant from you. He and the others will turn into demons." Dante said, pulling Hayato in a hug. Hayato felt relaxed in Dante's arms. "I've always thought I was your and Tokiya's father. I've know you two when you were seven years old." Dante said he rubs Hayato's back. Hayato felt even more relaxed in Dante's arms. Tokiya and his parents fought all the time, which how they met Dante.

* * *

**Hi. I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story.**

**Shiax: She likes reviews, favorites, make her happy.**

**Yea, after I uploaded it, all the chapter didn't upload so I had to fix it :{**

**Shiax: Review, favorite do whatever you like.**


	2. The Dream and the man

**New Chapter! Last chapter Hayato went out of his tent for the first time in nine years. He then came to the Master Course building and meets Ranmaru, Reiji, Camus, and Ai. Tokiya also beated up a Devil, Fuyu. On Hayato's illness, I'll say (or write) what it is later. Thanks to ******sakura. kinomoto. 520 ******for following.**

Chapter 2 The Dream and the man

KEY

"talk"  
'mind'  
**flashback**  
_"English"_  
_:phone:_  
**Dream **

* * *

Hayato and Dante went back to the camp. Dante was leading the way back. Hayato was thinking about the people he just met. Reiji Kotobuki, he was interesting to be around and a good cook. Ai Mikaze, he was cold looking but Hayato guessed that he had a reason to be like that. Camus, he was cold too. He seemed like he was full of himself. Ranmaru Kurosaki, he was...

"Hayato, why don't we go to the human city? It's still early." Dante said to the young Devil behind him. Hayato looked at the white Devil with a smile. "Yea. I've seen it yet." Dante smiled back in reply. The two Devils hid their wings, horns, tails and started to walk to the nearest city: Tokyo. The city was just how Hayato and Tokiya left it, too many people, many buildings, few nature. Hayato looked around. He forgot what the city looks like. "Hayato, do you want to go to a store of any kind?" Dante asked the young boy. Hayato heard him but he was to busy looking at a store with CDs. Dante saw this and smiled. Dante grabbed Hayato's hand started to pull him to the store.

When they opened the door, a woman with short black hair, brown eyes, and 5'3". She wore a white shirt, and light brown pants. "Welcome!" She said with a smile, a fake smile. Dante had put a hat, glasses and a face mask on Hayato before they went in the store. Hayato looked through the CDs. Then his eyes caught a CD. Hayato went to the CD and took it in his hand. On the CD was a band with Ranmaru on it. Dante watched Hayato. Hayato's demon power was very low, almost hidden. Dante felt sorry for the young boy. Looking in front of him, was a CD player. The white Devil grabbed the CD player and the CD out of Hayato's hand.  
Hayato stared at the picture of Ranmaru. He looked happy in his different colored eyes. Hayato felt his face hot. His demon scent went to almost hidden. Dante told him a Beta does that to mean "submissive" or they give in their Alphas. That when Dante pulled his the CD out of his hand. He was so focused on the CD, he jumped when Dante pulled the case from his hand.

Dante took the items to the cash register. The woman smiled again. "Did you get what you needed?" She asks the Devil, who nodded. As she got the price of both the CD and the CD player, "4049.89 ¥, please." She said with a fake smile and a hate voice. Dante took a 5000 note from his pocket. Hayato watched Dante with a blush on his cheeks. 'Oh, I can't believe I froze at a picture!' Hayato said to himself, cheeks feeling hotter. The woman gave Dante a bag and the change. "Thank you!" She said again as Dante took Hayato out of the store.  
"Hayato, here." Dante said as he gave the bag to the boy. Hayato took the bag from him. "Think this as a 'I'm sorry for taking you away from your parents' gift." Dante said as he looks sad. Hayato looked down at the bag then to Dante. Dante's eyes widen as Hayato went forward and hugged him. "It's okay, I don't mind." Hayato told to him quietly. Dante slowly hugged the boy back. Hayato felt wet dots on his shoulder and Dante hugged him harder.

When the sun started to set, Dante and Hayato went back to the camp. The Devils went in their tents or to watch the sunset. As the two Devils went to the came to the tent where Tokiya lived in. Tokiya's tent was the right of Dante's big tent. Dante and Hayato went in, seeing Tokiya passing back and forward while Otoya was sitting on the floor. "Where were you!? You know how worried I was!?" Tokiya ran to Hayato and grabbed his shoulders. "We went to the city, Tokiya. No harm done." Dante said as he sat down beside Otoya. Tokiya looked at Dante then back to his twin. "Hayato... I'm sorry, but you know why I got worried?" Hayato looked at his brother and nodded. Tokiya pulled Hayato into a hug, his wings wrapped around him. Dante watched the two brothers and turned to Otoya. "How was the clan while we were gone?" He asked the red headed Devil. Otoya looked at the Chief. "Tokiya did a good job of leading the clan but when we're alone, he was just as worried." Otoya informed the white Devil. Dante nodded and stood up. Tokiya-" Tokiya and Hayato looked at Dante, "you need to be prepare for me to be gone." Dante told him. Tokiya nodded his head. Then notices that Hayato had something behind his back. When Tokiya tried to see what it was, Hayato would move the something. Dante saw that Hayato didn't want Tokiya to see the bag. "Hayato, let me walk you to your tent." Dante said as he walks to the entrance of the tent. Hayato ran to Dante and followed him. Tokiya stared at the entrance before going to and sitting beside Otoya. "Did you see that bag?" Tokiya asked his mate. Otoya thought before nodding. " Yeah, but it must be important for not to show you." Otoya said as he leaned on Tokiya's shirtless arm. Tokiya looked at the red hair before kissing it. Otoya wrapped his tail around Tokiya's tail.

Dante dropped off Hayato at his tent. His tent was about three tents away from Tokiya's. Hayato went in his tent and got the CD and CD player out of the bag. He got them out of the packages. Using his demon power, the CD player came on. Hayato put the CD in the CD player and closed the hatch. Hayato put the headphones in his ears and closed his eyes, laying on his bed and listening to the music. Hayato listened to the music until he fell asleep.  
In Ranmaru's room, he was tossing and turning. His silver hair sticking to his sweat covered face. A man sitting on the floor red eyes glowing and smiling, revealing fangs. "Looks like that Devil boy is causing your dreams." The man said in a demonic voice. The man could see what Ranmaru is dreaming of:

**Ranmaru was in the forest, sitting under a tree with Hayato sitting beside him sleeping. Ranmaru looked straight and saw a man with black hair, red eyes, 6', and dressed in black. The man was smiling, showing his fangs. "Who are you?" Ranmaru said to him, annoyed. The man smile wider. "In the future, you'll be a demon of the night..." The man said before running to Ranmaru. Ranmaru just watched as the man running to him. The man's face went into Ranmaru's neck. The man opened his mouth, fangs growing longer. Ranmaru saw this but he can't move. The forest changed to a black void. Hayato disappeared too. Ranmaru stared at the man when his fangs pushed into Ranmaru's neck. The flash of red was all Ranmaru saw.  
**

Ranmaru shot up, panting and sweating more then before. Ranmaru looked around his room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Ranmaru ran his hand through his hair before he felt his neck. No bites marks, but that dream felt real. The silver haired man laid back on his bed and tried to go back to asleep. Outside the window, the man was on the roof, blood on his face, lips and hands. "His blood tastes a little sour." The man said to himself as he licks the blood off his lips and hands. 'Very soon, my heir...' The man thought to himself before disappearing. On Ranmaru's neck was a silver bat glowing red.

The next morning, the sun was hitting Ranmaru's eyes. He couldn't sleep all night. He kept having the same dream. Ranmaru stood up and headed for the bedroom. He stripped and stepped into the shower. Warm water washed the stress away from his body. Thing back to his dream, Ranmaru's went back to his neck. He can feel something there but there's nothing there. Ranmaru leaned his head on the wall of the shower. Sighing, Ranmaru turned off the water and stepped out. Getting a towel and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist and went to his room. Getting a rockers shirt, black semi-tight pants with chains. The silver haired man got dressed. As he walks to lounge, he heard talking. Reiji was talking to someone. "Ran-Ran! Hayat's here!" Reiji yelled to Ranmaru as he walked into the lounge. Hayato was sitting on the couch with Reiji, Ai was sitting on the other couch while Camus was sitting in the chair with his scepter and legs crossed. Hayato had a CD case held to his chest. "I hope you don't mind that I came back. It gets boring at the camp." Hayato said with his head tilted down. Ranmaru stared at Hayato and remembers his dream. His neck tighten, almost choking him. Raman closed his eyes and walks away from the group. Reiji and Hayato looked worried at him, Ai didn't looked worried, and Camus just closed his eyes, not caring. Reiji looked away from where Ranmaru was and looked at Hayato. Reiji can see fear in his eyes. "Hayat, what's wrong?" Reiji asked the boy. Hayato shook his head and kept looking at where Ranmaru was standing.

"Yesterday, Ranmaru smelled like a human, but today he smells like a demon." Hayato said to the brown haired man. Reiji looked confused, Camus opened his eyes, his attention to Hayato and Ai looked the same. "From what Dante said, 'there are four classes of demons: The strongest are first class: Vampires, Devils, Kitsunes. Second class are Werewolves, and Lion demons. The Third class are Bakenekos and Dragons." Hayato said to the three men. Reiji tilted his head. "What about the fourth class? You said four." Reiji asked the boy. Hayato looked grim. "The fourth class are Demon Hunters. They don't care for anything, but getting paid. They'll kill anyone; babies, children, sick, healthy, old young, someone with a child. They just want to be paid." Hayato said with anger in his voice. Reiji's eyes widen, and got worried. "They are nothing." Hayato and Reiji turned to Camus. "Camus, now I'm here, they could come after you." Hayato said with head down. The three men stared at Hayato. Hayato didn't like that the men were staring at him and stood up. "I'll go see how Ranmaru is." Hayato ran down the hall and out the door.

Hayato looked around for Ranmaru, but started to smell the demon scent. Ranmaru. Hayato ran toward the smell and saw Ranmaru sitting under a tree. Hayato came in front of him. Ranmaru had he's eyes closed, but when he felt someone coming to him and sit down, he opened them. "I'm sorry that I came back here, Ranmaru." Hayato said as he lets his horns, tail, and wing out and his head down. Ranmaru saw how sad the boy is and sighed. "It's not because you're here. It's because I didn't get enough sleep." He said with his head on his hand. Hayato looked at the man. "What's wrong?" Hayato asked him. Ranmaru lift his other hand to his head. His head started to pound and his neck tighten.

Hayato saw this and knew what's wrong: The smell that Ranmaru has is a Vampires.  
"Well, this is surprise. That Devil boy is..." A man's voice came out of no where. Ranmaru watched Hayato stood up with his back to him. The man who talked is the man from his dream. The man smiled and ran to them. Hayato fell and Ranmaru saw nothing but a black void. A silver bat fell to him and turned to a man. It was absord into his body and began to fell pain. Ranmaru felt his finger tips, back burn, his canines sharpened and ears pointed. The pain was so unbearable, Ranmaru passed out.

* * *

**Okay, done. Sorry about the mistakes in this and last chapter. 4049.89 ¥ is like $36.00 in US money.**

**Shiax: Oh poor Ranmaru~ TT_TT why do you alwas torture people?!**

**It goes with the story, Shiax. Stop beening a baby. Have any questions ask, review, favorite if you want.**

**Shiax: TT_TT**


	3. Bite

**New Chapter! Last chapter, Hayato and Dante went to a city and Hayato got a CD with Ranmaru in it. Ranmaru had a dream with a man and that same man knocked Ranmaru and Hayato unconscious. ****The computer I was using crashed and I'm using my tablet to write this chapter.**

Chapter 3 Bite

"Talk"  
'Mind'  
**flashback**  
_English_  
:phone:  
**Dream**

* * *

Reiji looked at Camus with a sad glare. "Myu-chan, that was harsh to say to a kid." Reiji said to the to the count. Camus looked at the brown haired man. "Kotobuki, life is harsh. He can't be nice to everyone he meets." He told Reiji. Reiji looked at Camus then felt a a chill down his back. Reiji looked at the door. Camus and Ai must must of seen Reiji shiver because they looked at the door too. A man with black hair, red eyes, and dressed in black was leaning against the door frame. "Who are you?" Ai said the man. The man smiled and stood straight. "Oh, seeing what my heir hates. All I see is a full of himself Count, a emotionless boy, and a happy man that everyone to be together." The man said a smile then disappeared.

The three man looked around, trying to look for the man. "Where did he go?" Reiji said to the other two. Then the three man felt light headed. Camus fell to his knees then to the ground. Ai followed. Reiji was the last to fell unconscious. The man appeared in front of Reiji. The man put a hand on Reiji's face. "You remind me of my mate." That's all Reiji heard before seeing black.

Ranmaru woke up in a tent. He looked around, finding that it was clean. To his right was Camus and Ai. Then he looked to his left seeing the man who attacked him and Hayato. "You! Where am I!? Why are they here!?" Ranmaru yelled at the man. The man smiled at Ranmaru. "Well, nice for you to wake up. It's night time now." The man said to Ranmaru. Ranmaru glared at him. Then Hayato bursted in the tent. Ranmaru stared at Hayato with wide eyes and Hayato did the same. "Ranmaru are you okay?" Hayato went to the silver haired man. Ranmaru stared at Hayato until he notices the bondages around his head. Hayato saw this and blushed. "Uh...I hit my head when I passed out." Ranmaru took Hayato's head in his hands. Ranmaru let go of Hayato's head and looked at the man, who had a smile on his face. "Looks like my heir found his mate." The man said with a smile. Hayato looked down at the ground. Ranmaru looked confused. "Oh, he didn't tell you." Ranmaru looked at the man. "He is your mate, in other words, he's your wife. And you are a demon like me." The man said as he got up and left the tent. Ranmaru looked back at Hayato, was shaking. "What is he talking about?" Ranmaru asked the boy. "Ah...well um..."

'Hayato,come back to camp.' Dante's voice rang in Hayato's head. He got out of Ranmaru's grasp. "I'm sorry, I got to go back." Hayato ran out of the tent and back to camp. Hayato stopped and leaned on a tree, feeling tears forming in his eyes. "I wish you didn't tell him that." Hayato said to himself. Tears from his eyes began to fall. "I told him because of experience." The man came from the vampire camp. Hayato brushed the tears away. The man came forward, putting his hand on the boy's head. Hayato calmed down when the man started to stroke his head. "You should go to your clan." The man said before going deeper in the forest. Hayato did what the man said and ran to go to camp, but he came across Dante, Tokiya, and Otoya.

Tokiya was trying to control sand. Otoya looked down at the ground. When Hayato saw Otoya started to look away, Hayato started to wave for him. Otoya saw him and walked over to him. "Otoya, I made a new friend!" Hayato said happily, but he was all happy. He had to keep how he feels secret to his family. Otoya smiled at the young boy. "Who is it?" He asked Hayato and he held up a CD. "He is." Hayato pointed to Ranmaru, "I met him three days ago, but he's not nice, though." Hayato told the red head. "Tokiya, you can stop stop for today." The young Devil heard Dante said and Tokiya bowed and ran over to him and Otoya. Dante looked over and he and Hayato saw the red eyes of a vampire. "Tokiya, take Otoya and Hayato back to. I'll be there in a little while." He said as he walks toward the red eyes. Tokiya watched Dante walked away. Tokiya pushed Otoya and Hayato away from where he was training to the direction of the camp.

Dante knew those red eyes. Dante looked to the right, putting his good ear to the vampire. "Hello, Dante. How are you?" The vampire said to Dante. Dante felt his anger rise rise. He turned his back to the vampire. "What do you want?" Dante said harshly. Dante felt arms reaching to him. The arms wrapped around Dante's waist and back. The vampire's body pressed against Dante's back. "I wanted to see you. I've not seen you for thousands of years." The vampire said in Dante's ears. The white Devil rolled his eyes. "Barnabas, I made it clear that I don't want to see you again." Dante told to the vampire, Barnabas. Barnabas is also the vampire who attacked Ranmaru and the others. Barnabas frowned. "Why? I did nothing to you, Dante." Barnabas let go of Dante and walked in front of him. "I tried to make you happy, but you know how are working as a Chief is." Barnabas said with hurt in his eyes. Dante walked passed Barnabas and looked back to him. "Yes, I know how mush trouble a Chief is. And you didn't do a good job of making me happy." Dante continued to to walk away from Barnabas.

Barnabas watched as Dante went farther and farther away from him. Sighing, Barnabas walked back to the vampire camp. He went to the tent that Ranmaru, Ai, Camus were in. Ranmaru was staring at him with hate in his eyes. "Listen, boy." Barnabas started, "That Devil boy, Hayato, hold on to him, don't let him go. Try to tie him to you." With that, Barnabas left. Ranmaru got more confused.

Dante walked to his tent. As he walks in, he sees that it was cleaner than this morning. He smiled to himself. In Dante's tent, was two futons pushed together, the blankets were together, in the center of the tent was the cooking pit with two bowls full of soup. "Mom, are you back?" A voice rang through the tent. The voice was a man that was soft and sounds like a eighteen year old. Then a man with black and white hair that was ear length, 5'9", blue eyes, black wings that were bat like with a wingspan of 13 feet. The man had no horns, sharp canines that look like fangs, and had a tail that was black with a white tip, about 6.5 feet long.

Dante smiled at the man. "Yes, Hades. I'm back." Dante said with a happy voice. The man, Hades, smiled at Dante and ran to hug him. "I miss you every time you leave." Hades said as Dante rubbed his head. "Why don't we eat and I'll let you tell me what you did today." Dante said to the man in his arms. Hades looked at Dante and pulled him to the cooking pit.

In Hayato's tent, Tokiya dropped him off at his tent. Hayato stares at a picture of him, Tokiya, and their parents. Their mother, Keiko Ichinose, had shoulder length dark blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a white short sleeve shirt, and a blue shirt. Their father, Shuji Ichinose, had ear length blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, and black dress pants. They were a perfect family, until Hayato got sick. Their parents started to fighting.

**The seven year old Tokiya listened to his parents fight. "Hayato haven't be sick like this!" Keiko yelled to her husband. Shuji stared at Keiko in anger. "Its your fault! Your parents have been sick as Hayato !" Shuji yelled back, raising his fist up. Tokiya took a look to Hayato, who was laying in his bed. Hayato laid on his side with his hands covering his ears, trying not to cry. Tokiya went to his twin brother and climbed in Hayato's bed. Tokiya took Hayato in his arms, comforting him. "It's okay, Hayato." Tokiya told his brother.**

Hayato sat the picture on the ground. Bringing his hand to wipe unshed tears. Laying in his bed, that's futon. Hayato closed his eyes, dreaming of Ranmaru and the song in his head.

' Whichever (Hey!)  
State I live my life, (Look into my heart)  
Not bad! That's my way of life (Hey!) My soul screams (Look into my soul)  
Listen well, cuz I won't say it again!  
…Come follow me'

Ranmaru stared at the top of his tent. Gritting his teeth, he sat up. The man stood up and went out the tent. He saw a group of tents together, people going into them. Ranmaru started to walk in the forest. Not knowing where is going. He came across the man, drinking a red liquid by a little pond. The man looked in Ranmaru's way. "What are you doing here? You should be resting. Tomorrow, you'll be training to controlling your powers." The man said to the Ranmaru. Ranmaru looked at the man as he stood up and starting to walk towards him. "I couldn't sheep, so I decided to go for a walk." Ranmaru told the man in front of him. The man smiles sadly and shook his head. "You remind of myself when I was younger. When I met my mate." The man said sadly with a sad tone in his voice. Ranmaru arched an eyebrow. "What you mean? I don't know what all this stuff mean." Ranmaru said annoyed at the man. The man still has his smile. "My name is Barnabas, the Chief of the Mountain Vampire Clan. I can tell you all about demons, if you listen." The man, Barnabas, told to the silver headed man. Ranmaru shrugged his shoulders. Barnabas went back to seat with Ranmaru behind him. Sitting down, Barnabas waited for Ranmaru sat down before starting to talk.

"The people of the land where I'm from has many classification: Males, Females, Betas, Alphas. Betas are people who can be any gender and can have children. Betas are weak to some Alphas, so their Alpha, or mate, any Alpha they know has to protect them. Alphas are almost the same as Betas, but different. Alphas are stronger then Beta. Alphas have to protect their mate, family, or their friend from a another type of Alpha: Rogue Alphas. Rogues want all Betas for themselves. They will use their own power to scare the Betas, Betas get scared of Alphas power that's not anyone they know." Barnabas informed Ranmaru. Ranmaru listened to him with interest. "Alphas and Betas can more then one mate. The way to tell who their mates are by one way: hearing a song or just a hearing their voice in your head. Tell me, Ranmaru, who is in your head?" Barnabas asked Ranmaru with interest. Ranmaru stared at Barnabas and closed his eyes. A image of Hayato and Reiji flashed in Ranmaru's head.

Ranmaru opened his eyes wide with shock. Why are Reiji and Hayato showed up in his head for? Barnabas smiles at the man in front of him. "You have two Betas or two mates." Barnabas told Ranmaru, who looked at him. "How in the hell is that possible! People should have only one husband or wife!" Ranmaru yelled at the vampire in anger. Barnabas rolled his eyes. "We aren't humans, Ranmaru! You, and the others aren't either! You all stopped being humans when you met that Devil boy and me!" Barnabas yelled at the silver haired man. Ranmaru flinched a little at the yell. Barnabas sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "That Beta with brown hair, Reiji," Ranmaru's attentions was earned, "he was in his own tent, away from all of the Alphas. He's in a tent where only Betas are allowed." Barnabas told Ranmaru. Ranmaru stood up and walked back to the tent.

When he got back to the tents, he saw Reiji looking around. "Kotobuki..." Ranmaru said mainly to himself, but Reiji heard him. "Ran-Ran, what are you doing here?" Reiji asked Ranmaru. The man went to the brown haired man. "I was forced to be here! What are you doing here?!" Ranmaru yelled at him softly. Ranmaru felt his throat tighten. He lift his hand to his throat. Reiji looked at the silver haired man with worry. "Ran-Ran, are you-" Ranmaru pushes Reiji into the tent. Reiji was in shock when Ranmaru pushed him onto the futon. "Ran-Ran!" Reiji yelled in shock. He looked up at Ranmaru and his eyes widen. Ranmaru's eyes glowed dark red, fangs coming out of his mouth. Ranmaru's now clawed hand grabbed Reiji's hands and pinned them above his head while Ranmaru's other hand curved under Reiji's back. Reiji blushed at what Ranmaru is doing. Ranmaru laid between Reiji's legs and his face in Reiji's neck. "Ranmaru!" Reiji yelled, trying to get Ranmaru's attention. "Nothing will make me stop from marking what's mine!" Ranmaru growled as he pulls Reiji's body to his. Ranmaru's tongue licked Reiji's neck, making him flinch. Them blush on Reiji's face want redder.

Ranmaru opened his mouth, his fangs growing longer, and bit Reiji's neck. "Ahh!" Reiji yelled in pain when he felt Ranmaru's fangs went into his neck. Reiji can feel his blood going in his Ranmaru's mouth. The silver headed man felt the sweet taste of blood going in his mouth and down his throat. "Mmm..." Ranmaru moaned as the blood going down his throat. Reiji's eyes blinked, trying to stay awake. Reiji lost his battle and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Chapter done! I glad its done. Sorry about Ranmaru and Reiji scene. I think its not very good.

Shiax: I think its good.

Of course _you_ do, Shiax. -_-;

Shiax: I do! :(

Review, comment favorite if you want. Any questions ask and I'll answer them.


	4. Hayato

New chapter. Last chapter, the man, Barnabas, kidnapped Reiji, Ai, and Camus. Dante and Barnabas knows each other, Dante also has a child, Hades. Ranmaru has bit Reiji. There are some mistakes, I don't have a beta. Sorry it took long.

Chapter 4 Hayato

"Talk"  
'Mind'  
**flashback**  
_English_  
:phone:  
**Dream**  
_**'Gods speck Primus'**_  
_**-Gods speck Goliath-**_

* * *

Ranmaru opened his eyes, which are still red. Ranmaru sat up and looked around. The tent he was in was different then the other he was in. This tent had clothes that look likes dresses. They were ankle length, long sleeves that covers the hands. They were colored a dark green. The silver haired man felt someone move beside him. He looked to his left and saw Reiji with his back facing him. Ranmaru noticed the silver bat with dark green vines around it on Reiji's neck. "Kotobuki..." Ranmaru said to the sleeping man. "Mmm..." Reiji moaned in his sleep as he turned on his back and opened his eyes. Ranmaru and Reiji locked eyes. Reiji's eyes were dark green.

"Ran-Ran!" Reiji sat up fast, startling Ranmaru a little. "Are you okay?!" Reiji asked before Barnabas and a man with red hair, a few inches shorter than Barnabas, came in the tent. The man had red eyes, but lighter than Ranmaru's and wearing knee length pants with no shirt. "Looks like you two are up." Barnabas said calming but looked at the man. The man bowed and left. Barnabas went to the two men and sat down in front of them. "How do you two feel?" Barnabas asked them. Reiji looked at the ground then to the black haired man. "I feel fine. My neck hurts, but fine." Reiji said as his eyes turned back to taupish-gray eyes. Ranmaru looked at the Barnabas with a scowl. "I feel sick and I don't remember anything." He said to the man. Barnabas sighed as he lift his hand to his face. "The reason why is you drank blood from him. He pointed at Reiji, "He is one of your mates. You have two, like I said." Barnabas said to Ranmaru. The silver haired man clutched his hands in a fist. "I don't get anything! What you me-"

"You have two wives! Your eyes and fangs won't go back to normal until you brand your other mate! You know who his is and if you don't brand him, you will go and do something you'll regret!" Barnabas yelled at Ranmaru, cutting him off. Reiji flinched at the yell. Ranmaru saw Reiji flinch and grabbed his hand, pulling Reiji close to his body. Reiji felt the pull and two arms around his waist. Reiji looked at Ranmaru. Ranmaru's eyes were glowing dark red, fangs growing slightly. Barnabas stared at the two men. Since Reiji was a Beta, he didn't like the yell and got scared. Ranmaru saw that his mate got scared and pulled him close, protecting him. "See, you already need to protecting him." Barnabas said calmly. Ranmaru felt Reiji relax in his arm and nozzled his chest. Ranmaru felt Reiji's head in his chest. He tighten his arms around Reiji's waist, even closer to his body. "Does that now show you the truth?" Barnabas said calmly again. He knows what would happen if Ranmaru got mad.

Ranmaru blinked twice and shifted his eyes to Reiji. Reiji had his eyes closed, his face in Ranmaru's chest. He was breathing slowly, relaxing. Reiji's hands were to Ranmaru's chest, clutching his shirt he was wearing from when they were taken. Red glowing eyes went to the man in front of him. "I don't know what to do. Who is the other? What would happen if I didn't brand the other?" Ranmaru asked, he voiced with a growl. His glowing eyes dimmed, fangs went shorter. Reiji opened his eyes, a light green glow to them. "Huh? You have another?" Reiji asked the silver haired man. He knew about the demons from the people that came into the tent.

**Reiji opened his eyes to see he was in a tent. He saw clothes, colored green. Reiji looked around, trying to see if anyone was there with him. He heard talking outside. He tried to get up when someone behind him grabbed his shoulder. The brown haired man looked behind him and saw a man that knocked him and the others out. "It's okay, Reiji. I'm not going to hurt you. Believe it or not." The man said as he let go of Reiji's shoulder. Reiji turned his whole body to the man. "My name is Barnabas. You have any questions want to ask?" Barnabas said to Reiji. Reiji stared at the man and nodded his head. "Where am I? Why am I here? Where are the others?" Reiji asked as calmly as he can. Barnabas smiled at the other man. "You are in a camp full of a type of demons called Vampires. You are here because you are the wife of my heir. My heir is in a tent with the other two. Any more?" Barnabas said calmly. Reiji looked shocked, he was with one of the demons that Hayato told him, Camus, and Ai about. "Who is your heir and how am I a wife to your heir?" Reiji asked confused.**

**The man still had his smile and looked to the entrance of the tent. Reiji looked too at the entrance and saw a little child. The child was a girl. She had beautiful blue neck length hair, light blue eyes that were filled with confusion. She wore a blue dress to her knees and with short sleeves. Barnabas's smile went sweet as he looked at the young girl. "Sapphire, come in. Come sit by me." Barnabas said to her, patting the ground next to him. The young girl came in the tent and slowly went to Barnabas. Reiji saw how shy she was as she slowly sat down next to Barnabas. "Sapphire, this is my heir's wife, Reiji." Barnabas introduced the girl to Reiji. She looked at Reiji. "Hi. How are you?" Reiji smiles as he held out his hand. Sapphire smiled and reached for the stretched out hand. "My heir is Ranmaru Kurosaki and you see, everyone has a mate for them. Humans don't see what we, demons, see. We find our mates by their voice in our head. I've seen humans that found their mate, but they get trouble for it. Humans don't get demons." Barnabas explained to Reiji, but watched Sapphire.**

**"Sapphire is a young one I watch over. Her mother was killed by another vampire and her father was killed by protecting her and her mother." Barnabas said to Reiji, pushing Sapphire to the brown haired man. "That's sad. How old is she?" Reiji asked him, with a sad. Barnabas smiles sadly. "She's five years old and shy at first." Barnabas watched Sapphire went into Reiji's lap and played with his hair. Sapphire's eyes widen and smiled. "Onii-san! Josei Reiji has soft hair!" Sapphire said happily. Barnabas smiled and Reiji's looked shock. "Josei?" Reiji asked the other man. "She calls every Beta 'josei'." Barnabas said to the shocked man. Reiji drew his attention back to the girl as she kept playing with his hair.**

Ranmaru looked at the man in his lap. "Ran-Ran, don't feel bad." Reiji said to the silver haired man. Barnabas told him that he became a vampire while he was unconscious. "Onii-san! Josei Reiji!" Sapphire yelled as she came into the tent. Barnabas looked at the young girl. "What is it?" Barnabas said as she came to him. "The young Devil boy wants to see Josei Reiji and young Chief." Sapphire said as she pulled in Barnabas's hand. Barnabas started to laugh. "Alright, let's go get him." Barnabas said as he stood up and left with Sapphire. Reiji started to get uncomfortable and tried to get off of Ranmaru's lap. Ranmaru tightened around Reiji's waist. Reiji felt did face growing hot. "Ran-Ran, let go. I'm not going anywhere." Reiji said as he put his own hand on Ranmaru's arm and Ranmaru nuzzles Reiji's back with his face. "I can't let go." Ranmaru said softly. Reiji's face got hotter. Barnabas came into the tent with Hayato. "Ranmaru..." Hayato said softly. Ranmaru lifted his head, his eyes glowing a dark red. Hayato flinched at the dark red eyes. Ranmaru unwrapped one arm and held it out to Hayato.

A red mist came from Ranmaru's hand and flew to Hayato. The mist went around Hayato, revealing his tail, wings and horns. Hayato walked to Ranmaru and Reiji. "Are you two alright?" Hayato asked them calmly. Ranmaru grabbed Hayato's hand and pulled him close. Ranmaru moved Reiji to the left side of his lap and put Hayato on his right side. Hayato's and Reiji's faces went red. Barnabas watched them before leaving, to check on Camus and Ai. Ranmaru hugged the two Betas in his lap tightly. The silver haired man started to rub his head on Hayato's neck and head before doing the same to Reiji. Hayato and Reiji closed their eyes as Ranmaru rubbed their necks and heads. "Ran-Ran, you should brand Hayat." Reiji said softly, as Ranmaru rubs his neck. Ranmaru stopped, looking at the two Betas in his lap. Hayato tilted his head back, exposing his neck. Ranmaru felt his fangs grew slightly. He brought the young boy close and put his face into the boy's neck.

Hayato flinched as he felt the silver vampire's tongue licked his face before biting into it. Ranmaru felt warm blood swiped in his mouth. Reiji's blood tastes like his favorite spicy food, Reiji's karaage with a little spices, while Hayato's blood tasted sweet. Ranmaru felt Hayato clinched his shirt. Pulling back, Ranmaru pulled Hayato into a kiss and shocking the boy. Reiji watched Ranmaru kiss Hayato. The boy had his eyes open wide, but than closed them. People would get jealous, but Reiji didn't. Ranmaru pulled back and turned to Reiji and kisses him him as well. Reiji got shocked and gave into the kiss. Reiji tasted the blood in Ranmaru's mouth, his own fangs grew. Reiji pulled away and looked at the ground.

Ranmaru watched Reiji, he had felt Reiji's fangs. The silver vampire brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down. When his mouth was full of blood, Ranmaru brought Reiji to a kiss. Reiji was in shock when Ranmaru brought him into a kiss again. The brown haired vampire felt warm blood swipe into his mouth. The blood was a little sour, Hayato's blood was sweet. Ranmaru still had a little bit of Hayato's blood in his mouth. Hayato watched the two vampires giving blood. He couldn't help to feel left out. The Devil boy watched Ranmaru pull away and looked at him, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. "He said to keep you tide to me. Never let you go." Ranmaru said lowly as he brought Hayato in a hug with one arm. Reiji was brought into a hug as well.

Tokiya looked everywhere for he's brother. Tokiya had to tell him something. Hayato had others scents on him. He had smelt them that morning. "Tokiya, what's wrong?" Tokiya turned around to see Dante. Tokiya brushed his hand threw his hair, trying not to hurt his horns. "I can't find Hayato anywhere. I smelt other scents on him. It doesn't smell like a Devil." Tokiya said to his Sensei. Dante also smelt the new scents, its from a vampire, but he can't tell Tokiya. "I'll find him, Tokiya. You go to class." Dante said as he walks in the forest. Tokiya sighed again as he hid his wings, tail, horns. Tokiya went to his tent to get ready for class. Tokiya's tent was like Dante's. A cooking pit, two futons, and with different types of clothes hanging up. Otoya went ahead to class while Tokiya looked for Hayato. Tokiya got his uniform on and teleported to the school.

Dante walked toward the Vampire Camp, to see Hayato. As he kept walking, the Vampire power and scent got stronger. The white Devil walked into the camp, every vampire turned to the Devil walking toward the Chief's tent. Barnabas came out with Sapphire at his side. Dante stopped in front of him. "Why must you force someone to do something you want? You can't force a human to be a vampire, even if he was turned! His human body can't handle the Vampire power, you know that!" Dante yelled in an annoyance. Sapphire his behind Barnabas. The black vampire kneeled down to the young girl. "Go back in the tent, I'll be back soon." He told the girl. Sapphire nodded her head and ran back in the tent. Barnabas stood up and looked at the white Devil. "I fused my blood with the help of the vampire venom. He did perfectly fine. Just like the others." Dante's eyes widen in shock. "You turned four people into Demons! Why would you do that?!" Dante yelled again, he was getting madder and madder at the Vampire Chief. "I did that so the two vampires will have their friends. The Devil boy too." Barnabas said calmly as he walks toward Dante. The Vampire Guards got nervous when their Chief came near the Devil. Dante sighed. "That is only little good but you can't turn humans into Demons, Primus can." Dante said as Barnabas went around him with his back facing Barnabas.

Barnabas wrapped his arms around Dante. "Why don't we make a deal? I will allow the Devil boy to go home, but you have to stay here." Barnabas said in Dante's ear. Dante thought about the deal. If he agrees, Hayato will come and go as he pleases. But Hades won't see him. If he doesn't agree, Hayato will stay here and Tokiya might get himself hurt. Dante closed his eyes. "I agree, but I have to go back to the camp once in a while ." Dante said to Barnabas. The black vampire smiled and unwrapped his arms. He came to Dante's front, he leaned in and kissed Dante's lips softly. "Welcome back...Dante." Barnabas said before pulling away, walking back into the tent. Dante looked to the ground when he felt a Vampire power flare, Hayato's friend. Dante smiled. 'At least Hayato can be happy.' Dante said before going to the Devil Camp, he wants to be with Hades, his adopted sons; Tokiya and Hayato, whenever he comes back.

In the tent where Ranmaru, Reiji, and Hayato was in. Reiji was asleep at Ranmaru's right and Hayato was awake. Ranmaru was also was awake. "I have a question." Ranmaru's voice got Hayato's attention, "Could you tell me about how was it like for you to be a demon?" Hayato looked at the ground. "Well, its not a good story but I can tell you." Hayato said, looking back at the silver vampire. "Well you see, I was born as a human along with Toki-nii." Ranmaru widen his eyes. "How did you become a Demon then?" Ranmaru asked the young boy. Reiji started to walk up when he heard Hayato's explains on how he was born a human. "It started when I got sick..." Hayato started.

**"Hayato, sweetie, how are you doing?" Keiko said to her son as she brought him a tray of meditation, glass of water, and a bowl of soup. Hayato opened his bag stained, sick eyes. Hayato was sick with a serious case of pneumonia. Keiko sat the tray down on the little dresser by the bed. She helped Hayato sat up to eat and to take his meditation. "You know, Tokiya is coming home soon. I know he'll keep you company." Keiko told her son as he ate the soup. Hayato smiled at the thought. Keiko took the tray and went back to the kitchen. Hayato stared at the door, waiting for his brother. "Hayato, I'm here!" A seven year old Tokiya came through the door and ran to the bed. "Hi Toki-nii. How was school?" The sick boy asked. Tokiya had a sad smile. "It's no fun without you Hayato." Tokiya said sadly as he sat on the bed. Hayato smiled. "I brought you a treat. Your favorite candy." Tokiya got in his book bag and took out a bar of chocolate. Tokiya his the candy in the dresser. "Thank you, Toki-nii." Hayato said as he pulls Tokiya into a hug. "Do you want to sleep?" Tokiya asked his brother and Hayato nodded. The younger twin laid back on the bed with Tokiya helping him back on the bed. Hayato closed his eyes, falling in a deep sleep. Tokiya watched Hayato sleep until he stood up and left room. Tokiya walked down the hall and down the stairs. The house that they lived in is near the country, a two storey that's white and inside was everything is white.**

**Tokiya went to the door and got his shoes, and his jacket. Going outside, there was a few trees, lots of grass and a few feet was a river. Tokiya went to the river first off. He would go to the river to look at the fish and the colorful rocks. When Tokiya got there, he saw a man with white hair and was looking in the river. The man wore a white short sleeve shirt, and a pair light blue pants. "Umm...Oji-san?" Tokiya said to the man. The man looked over at Tokiya. "Hello, child. Would you like to sit with me?" The man greeted the young boy. Tokiya looked at the man, patting the ground beside him. Tokiya slowly walked to the man. The closer he came, the more characteristics of the man showed. The man didn't look old, like his hair. The man looked in his 20s. He had red eyes, but not cold, they have a warm feeling. The man smiled as Tokiya came near him. "Its okay. I'll not hurt you. I just want to relax." The man said with a soft voice. Tokiya saw the smile and the man's voice went together.**

**The boy came to the man's side and sat down. The man had his feet in the river, and his pants rolled up to his knees. The man looked at Tokiya. "I'm glad you decided to trust me. My name is Dante." The man, Dante, said to the boy. Tokiya looked at the river and back to Dante. "Tokiya Ichinose." He said timid. Dante smiled more and pat the boy's head. "Well Tokiya-san, how are you today?" Dante asked the boy. Tokiya looked at the river again. "My little brother is sick, no doctor can cure him. My mom and dad fight every night and my brother crystal when they do." Tokiya said sadly, eyes full of hurt and sadness. Dante watched the boy, Tokiya is very said. Dante frowned and brought Tokiya to his body, leaning on him. "I'm sorry, Tokiya-san. But you know," Dante started, Tokiya looked at Dante. "I may be able to help you." Dante finished. Tokiya's eyes lit up. "Really?! How?!" Tokiya said excited. Dante smiled at the boy. "I can turn you and your brother in to demons. I need to ask the God of Light and the God of Demons if I can turn you, but I want you to think about it." Dante said to the boy. Tokiya had formed a big smile on his face. The young boy wrapped his arms around Dante's neck. "Thank you, Dante-san!" Tokiya said very happy, his brother just might get well and their parents will stop fighting. Dante was first shocked at the hug, but he smiled to himself and hugged the boy back.**

**Tokiya let go of Dante's neck and ran back to the house. Dante watched the young boy run back home. "Primus, God of Light and Order, Father of The Normals, and Goliath, Father of The Demons, may I have permission to turn the two boys in to Demons?" Dante prayed to the two gods. '_You have my permission to turn the young boys. One will be a Alpha, one will be a Beta.'_ Primus said to the white haired man. Dante waited on Goliath. _-__Y__ea, they're nice boys. But only as Devils. Teach them well.-_ Goliath said and Dante bowed his head. "Thank you, I will." Dante stood up and walked toward the forest. 'I'll get ready for them, in case.'**

**Back at the house, Tokiya came back as his dad came home. "Welcome home, Otou-san. I'll be with Hayato." Tokiya said to his dad as he went up the stairs. Shuji watched his oldest son run up the stairs. He wishes Hayato would get better. Shuji clutched his hand in a fist. Tokiya opened the door to his brother's and his room. Hayato was asleep with Tokiya's pillow. Tokiya had his own room but with Hayato sick, he couldn't let his brother be alone. So he started to sleep with Hayato. Tokiya went to the side of the bed and sat down. He was tired of their mom and dad fighting. He knew that his grandfather would get sick bad but not like this. He didn't blame his mother or grandfather, just all the doctors that said it was useless to treat him. Tokiya clutched hand in a fist. 'I want Hayato to get better, if it means to become a demon so be it.' Tokiya said to himself, deciding his and Hayato's fate. Tokiya leaned down to Hayato and kissed his forehead. Hayato smiled in his sleep at the kiss. A few hours later Keiko called Tokiya down for dinner. Hayato was still asleep. Tokiya got up from the bed and headed down stairs.**

**After eating dinner, Tokiya went back to Hayato's room to find him awake. Tokiya walked over to the bed. "Hi, Toki-nii." Hayato smiled at his brother. Tokiya smiled back. "Hayato, I met someone who could heal you." Tokiya said to Hayato in a reassuring voice. Hayato opened his mouth to reply but he got interrupted. "It's your fault!" Shuji yell in anger. Tokiya and Hayato looked at the door. "It is not! I can't be blamed for my father that has poor health. You need to stop blaming me for something I didn't do!" Keiko yelled back. Hayato covered his ears at the yelling. Tokiya saw his brother in distress. Getting mad at his parents, Tokiya left his brother's side and went down stairs. His parents would fighting in living room. Keiko and Shuji heard someone coming down the stairs. They turned to see Tokiya. "Why do you fight!? You are hurting Hayato with this fighting! You are not helping with him!" With that, Tokiya ran out the door in anger and sadness. "Tokiya!" Shuji and Keiko yelled at him, trying to bring him back. Keiko went to Hayato's room and Shuji went outside to look for Tokiya.**

**Tokiya ran to the river he came too the bank of the river and sat down, crying. "Tokiya-san? What are you doing here at night?" Looking up, Tokiya saw Dante with consired on his face. Dante was in front of Tokiya with no shirt and his pants rolled up to his knees. Tokiya went and wrapped his arms around Dante. Dante did the same, comforting the young boy. "My parents were fighting and I yelled at them. After I was done, I came here." Tokiya cried in Dante's neck. Dante rubbed the boy's back. "Shh, its okay. Its okay." Dante said softly, waving side to side. "Oji-san, I made my choice..." Tokiya said softly. Dante waited for him to continue, " ...I want to be a demon. To protect Hayato and for him to get better." Tokiya finished. Dante pulled away from Tokiya. "That is a good reason why." Dante said as a purple orb floated up behind him. "Tokiya-san, this will hurt, okay?" Dante asked him. Tokiya nodded, he can take the pain for his brother.**

**The orb grew near to Tokiya's chest before going in it. Tokiya closed his eyes and clutched his jaw in pain. Tokiya felt pain on his back, head, and tail bone. Tokiya closed his eyes, falling asleep. "I'll come get you tomorrow." That was the last thing Tokiya heard. Dante picked Tokiya up in bridal style. Dante started to walk to the boy's house when Shuji came out of the forest. "Tokiya!" Shuji said in relief as he ran to Dante, Shuji took Tokiya from Dante's arms and checked over him. "Exsuse me." Dante said to Shuji. Shuji looked up at him. "I live three miles away from here and your son told me about his brother. I happen to be a very good doctor." Dante half lied to the father. Shuji just watched Dante and stood up with Tokiya in his arms. "Can you cure Hayato?" Shuji asked in hope for his son. Dante nodded. "I can come get them, both Tokiya and Hayato." Dante said Shuji nodded sadly. "I'll take care of them. I promise." Dante told the sad father. Shuji smiled as he looked at the ground. "Alright. I'll tell my wife." Shuji said sad before walking away from Dante.**

**The next morning, Hayato and Tokiya were told that a doctor is going to pick them up. Tokiya packed both his and Hayato's things, everything they need. Keiko had cried all that night to morning, her two sons are getting takes from her. Shuji was quite and rarely talking, he didn't go to the business where he worked. "Toki-nii, do you think that doctor will cure me?" The youngest twin asked. Tokiya looked at Hayato and nodded. "I believe so." Tokiya said to his brother. After packing, Tokiya helped Hayato down the stairs where Shuji, Keiko, and Dante were. Hayato stared at the new man in confusion. Dante smiled. "I'll bring them to you on holidays." He said in a low voice. Keiko and Shuji said their goodbyes and Dante with the young boys left.**

"When we got to the camp, Dante explained what he and everyone at the camp were. At first, I was shy, and I still am, then I got used to them. Dante is like mine and Toki-nii's second father." Hayato told his story to Ranmaru, Reiji quietly listening. "So your parents fought." Ranmaru said to Hayato, who nodded. "Yea, after we left, they got a divorce." Hayato said sadly. Ranmaru pulled the boy into a one arm hug. That's when Reiji bolted up and hugged Hayato, too. Reiji startled Ranmaru and Hayato when he bolted up like that. "Poor Hayat! He was _so_ sick!" Reiji cried as he hugged Hayato tighter. Reiji let them go and looked at Hayato. "We'll never do that." Reiji said as he looks at Hayato. Ranmaru wrapped his other arm around Reiji. Hayato laid his head on the silver haired man's chest. 'Looks like Ranmaru accepted his demon power.' Hayato said to himself. 'Yes I have.' Ranmaru said to Hayato in his mind. Hayato smiled and closed his eyes. Reiji did the same. Ranmaru stayed awake to watch other them. Ranmaru hears the people walking around and talking with his demon hearing. Barnabas walked in the tent half way. "Tomorrow, you will train to control your demon powers. If you're consered about your other friends, they're. The cyan haired boy is a Water Bakeneko and the blonde haired man is a Water Devil." With that, Barnabas left the three demons by themselves. Ranmaru stared where Barnabas was continued to watch over his mates.

* * *

**New chapter. Long chapter.**

**Shiax: Yes**

**'Josei' means lady in Japanese.**


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter. Last chapter, Dante made a deal with Barnabas, and he told Ranmaru about his mates Reiji and Hayato. Ranmaru is confused about the whole demon's things. Barnabas watches over a young Vampire named Sapphire. Hayato told Ranmaru how he and Tokiya became Demons.

Ok, my tablet broke and that is what I've been writing on for my stories and it broke TT_TT. I was so mad and now I have to use my phone to write my new chapters.

Mistakes, no beta. And I _think_ I said this before, but Ranmaru maybe a little OC. Thanks to Kyuubineko for adding this story to their story alert.

Chapter 5

"Talk"  
'Mind'  
**flashback  
**_English  
_:phone:  
**Dream**

* * *

Dante walked into the Devil camp. Tokiya would be in his tent after school, now that he has a mate. Before Tokiya would train until Dante came to the sandpit. Dante stopped at his tent to talk to Hades. "Hades, I need to talk to you." Dante said as he came into the tent. Hades came into view. "What you need?" Hades asked his parent. Dante looked at the ground. "I made a deal with a Vampire. I have to stay with him, or Hayato won't be able to came home." Dante said to his son. Hades widen his eyes in shock. He never knew his father, but Hades don't want to lose his mother. Hades went to his mother and hugged him. Dante hugged Hades back. They stayed like that until Dante pulled away. "Don't worry, I'll still be able to see you." Dante as he pulled away. Hades nodded to his mother. Dante left to find Tokiya in his tent. Otoya has been getting tired lately and been sleeping when he and Tokiya gets to the tent. Otoya was asleep with his head on Tokiya's shoulder, their tails intertwined, Otoya's wings around himself and Tokiya's wings around himself and Otoya. "Tokiya, I need you to watch the clan." Dante told the purple Devil. "Why?" Tokiya asked as he looked at Dante. Dante looked away. "I made a deal with a Vampire to allow a young Beta to come home." Dante said. If he told Tokiya that the young Beta is Hayato, Tokiya will get mad beon relief. Tokiya nodded to his sensei. "I'll try to continue your training as well." Dante said before he left. Tokiya went back to watching his mate. Tokiya would watch Otoya as he sleeps, he sleeps so peaceful. Tokiya smiled to himself. 'He's so peaceful.' Tokiya said to himself as he wraps his arm around Otoya, pulling him close. 'I wonder where Hayato is.' Tokiya told himself.

Hayato and Reiji sat on the ground while Ranmaru was trying to go to his second demon form.

Demons have three forms, Part-Demon, Full Demon, and Human form. Part-Demon form had parts of their demon form. Full Demon form was the animal they are. Human form is where no demon characteristics show.

Ranmaru tried to go to his Demon form but he can only get his fangs to grow and eyes glowing red. Ranmaru fell to the ground. "You are not trying. You need to think of the animal we are." Barnabas said as he stood in front of Ranmaru. Ranmaru glared at the Vampire Chief. "How am I if I don't know what animal you are if you didn't tell me!" He yelled in anger. Barnabas rolled his eyes. "I don't need to Think about what animal Vampires are." Barnabas said before walking away. Ranmaru stood up and looked at his mates. "Ran-Ran, try thinking of bats." Reiji suggested. Hayato nodded in agreement. The silver Vampire thought of a bat. He started to feel heat spread throughout his body. Ranmaru felt the bat features coming out, arms turned to wings, fur grew out. Ranmaru opened his eyes to find himself on all fours on the ground. He looked around and stares at Reiji and Hayato. Hayato watched in aww when Ranmaru turned into a six foot silver bat with a grey left eye and a purple right eye. The bat type he was a vampire bat. Reiji smiled and started to clap, excitedly. "Ran-Ran, you turned into a cute bat!" Reiji said happy. Ranmaru crawled over to him. "I am not cute!" Ranmaru growled to the brown haired vampire. Hayato smiled and laughed to himself. The two Vampires get along very well. Ranmaru and Reiji looked at the young boy. Ranmaru looked between Reiji and Hayato again. "You two smell weird." Raman told them. Barnabas, who has been listening to them, heard what Ranmaru said. "What you mean?" Reiji asked the silver bat. Barnabas walked over to them. "Your scent has changed." Barnabas repeated for them. The Betas looked at each other then to Barnabas. The two Betas had a confused look on their faces. Barnabas sniffed the scents of the Betas, they do smell different. Barnabas then turned to the direction of the Shining Soatome Academy and smelled the air. The Demons mating season was over with a few a weeks ago. He knows that the Beta's scents changes. The Beta's scent changes more when they are carrying younglings, in other words pregnant. "I know why but I'll keep quite until I see if I'm right." Barnabas said to them. Ranmaru watched the Vampire Chief look around. "Hayato, Reiji, you'll be with the Betas to confirm if I'm right." Barnabas said as he turned to the Betas the to Ranmaru. "I'll keep training you, Ranmaru. Now start flapping your wings, try to fly to the branch and hang there." Barnabas told the silver bat. Ranmaru narrowed his eyes and started to flap his wings. The wind from the wings was making the grass and trees to bend. Ranmaru flew up to six feet and kept going higher to a thick branch. Ranmaru stretched his legs to grab the branch. Once his feet grabbed the branch, Ranmaru hanged upside down. Ranmaru looked at Reiji and Hayato them to Barnabas. The Chief had a satisfying smile, Reiji and Hayato smiled as well. The silver Vampire felt a tug at his mind.

'Very good, Daddy.'

'Yay! Good Daddy.'

Ranmaru's eyes widen in shock and he let go of the branch. The silver bar fell from fifth-teen feet and landed on his front. The breathe knocked from him. The Betas got to their feet and went to Ranmaru, ten feet away. Barnabas went Ranmaru's side with the Betas. "Ranmaru, are you okay?" Hayato said with worry. Hayato knew something was wrong with Ranmaru when his eyes went wide. Reiji's hand went to Ranmaru's bat wing. The bat opened his eyes and turned back to Human Form. He started cough and sat up. "D-did y-ou he-ar th-at?" Ranmaru said while coughing. Reiji and Hayato looked at each other then to Ranmaru. "Hear what?" Reiji asked Ranmaru. Barnabas listened carefully to the confusion. "I heard two voices, they sounded like a echo of two little boys." Ranmaru said to them.

'What's wrong, Daddy?'

'Are you okay?'

Ranmaru looked around. "I heard it again." Ranmaru said in shock. Barnabas smiled to himself. "Yes, I'm right." He said, getting the other Demon's attention. "Ranmaru put your hand on their abdomen or close your eyes and use Demon Power." Barnabas told Ranmaru. The silver Vampire closed his eyes. Ranmaru saw a purple ora and a dark green ora. 'Hayato and Reiji.' Ranmaru said in to himself in his mind. In the Beta's colors, here was a different color. Hayato had a metallic blue and Reiji had a silvery bronze. The different color was in the abdomen area. Ranmaru opened his different colored eyes with the two Betas staring confused at him. "What was that?" Ranmaru asked the Chief, getting to his feet. Barnabas smiled. "Well, what you think? Mating Season was a few weeks ago, all around there are smells that are different. Put the pieces together." Barnabas said to the silver Vampire. Ranmaru thought a moment. "Barnabas!" Ranmaru looked behind Barnabas to see a man with white hair. "Hello Dante. What can I do for you?" The Vampire Chief asked him. "You planned this, didn't you?! You knew that your 'heir' will get his mates carrying! That is why you made this deal!" Dante yelled at Barnabas, who looked innocent. Ranmaru felt his eye twitched and looked at his mates. Hayato had a little light blush to his face and Reiji was confused. "I didn't know he would do that. But he had a lust for their blood, you know how Vampires are," Barnabas said to the Devil, then goes in his face, "when Vampires find their mates, they brand them." Barnabas left Dante and went to Ranmaru and his mates. "Ranmaru, you come here everyday to train. Hayato, Reiji, you'll be in the tent with Betas in. Starting now." Barnabas walked off with Dante pulling behind him. Ranmaru and his Betas walked to their tent. "Hayat, what's wrong?" He heard Reiji asked. "Toki-nii is going to be mad. What am I doing to do?" Hayato said sadly. Ranmaru stopped and turned to Hayato and Reiji. "Why do you say that?" Ranmaru asked the young Devil. Hayato looked at his Alpha. "I..." Hayato tried to say but be looked at the ground. Reiji wrapped his arm around the boy and looked at Ranmaru. 'Mommy's sad Daddy.' Ranmaru heard the voice again. Then a click in Ranmaru's mind. "Wait. Hayato, does children talk to their parents before their born?" Ranmaru asked the young Devil. Hayato looked up at Ranmaru stocked, and nodded. Reiji looked confused. "What?" Reiji asked Hayato and Ranmaru. Ranmaru looked at Reiji. "You and Hayato are pregnant!" Ranmaru yelled, looking at Hayato. "How can that happen?!" Ranmaru is stocked about how two guys can get pregnant. "All Betas can." The young Devil said, lowly. Reiji looked at Hayato and smiled. "Yay! Ran-Ran us going to be a daddy!" Reiji hugged Hayato. Hayato watched how the silver Vampire acted. He had a shocked look on his face. Ranmaru looked down at the ground then to his mates and smiled a little. "Why don't we go back to that tent?" Ranmaru said to them. Reiji stopped hugging Hayato, but pulled Hayato to Ranmaru. Reiji pushed Hayato to the Vampire's chest. Ranmaru hugged Hayato. The young Devil relaxed in his mate's arms. "I'll take the blame, don't worry." Ranmaru said lowly, relaxing the boy in his arms. Reiji smiled when he heard voices coming behind him. Reiji looked behind him and saw Camus and Ai. Camus had a teal Devil is wings, a six foot teal tail, eyes that are teal, wingspan of ten feet, webbed fingers, and three cuts on his neck. Ai had light purple three inch ears and a four foot tail, eyes that are light purple. Reiji smiled at the new Demons. "Myu-chan, Ai-Ai you're Demons too!" Reiji said with a happy voice. Camus looked disgusted. "Why do I look like this?" He said with disgust. Ai looked emotionless. "It appears, according to Kotobuki, we're Demons." Ai said with no emotion. Camus looked at the boy in Ranmaru's arms. "Is it because of that boy?" Ranmaru's eyes glowed dark red in anger. "Hayato is not at fault." Ranmaru said, turning away from the two Demons with Reiji following. They left the two Demons in the forest and went back to the tent.

Ranmaru collapsed on the futon, moaning in relief. His muscles hurt from training. "Hey Ran-Ran, when is the new students are going to join us?" Reiji said with a smile as he sat down beside Ranmaru. Hayato followed his action. Ranmaru turned his head to Reiji. "In a few months. They're close to choose partners soon too." He said tired. Hayato looked at his mate. He used his Devil Power to bring forth sand on Ranmaru's back. Ranmaru felt the sand on his back and began to heat up. The heat was relaxing the muscles on the silver Vampire's back. "Hayato what are you doing?"Ranmaru asked the boy with an airy voice. Hayato smiled at Ranmaru. "I'm just relaxing you, Ranmaru. Toki-nii is still training to be the next Chief of Devil Clan." He said to the Vampire. Ranmaru looked over at Hayato and sat up. "Really? He's going to be a Chief?" The silver Vampire asked, that was the first time he heard about Hayato's brother. Reiji had a confused look on his face. "If Ran-Ran is going to be a a Chief, then what are we going to be, Hayat?" Reiji said to the boy. Hayato looked at Reiji with a little smile. "You are the head Chiefress, sense you are the first mate. You have power, Reiji. I'm the second mate, so I don't have much power." Hayato informed the brown haired Vampire. Ranmaru lifted a hand to Hayato's face and turned it to his. "From what I'm getting is that you are saying that Reiji has more power than you because I bit him first. If that is what you think, then you and Reiji will have equal power. Both of you have power to be the Chiefress." Ranmaru told the young Devil. "Chiefress is the 'wife' of the Chief, right?" Reiji asked with a little confused voice. Hayato nodded the best he could with Ranmaru's hand to his face. Reiji smiled and held up a 'okay' sign with his hand. Ranmaru let the boy's face go and laid back on his back. "Alright Hayato, my back is fine now." Ranmaru told Hayato and the boy stopped heating the sand. The sand fell off of Ranmaru's back, Hayato using his power to get all of the sand out of the silver Vampire's shirt. Ranmaru shivered at the sand. He raised his arm, and wrapped it around Hayato's neck. Hayato was pulled down to Ranmaru's chest. "Ran-Ran, to tease a young boy. Shame." Reiji laughed at the Vampire and Devil. Ranmaru put his face in Hayato's hair. "I do not. You tease more than I do." Ranmaru said as he rubs Hayato's head with his face. Reiji pouted at the silver Vampire. "I do not-" Ranmaru pulled Reiji down to his chest and looked at him. "Yea you do." He said before nudes the brown haired Vampire. Reiji and Hayato smiled and nudges Ranmaru back.

The hours of training caught up with Ranmaru. He let his mates go and fell asleep. His head tilted to the left, both arms on his abdomen. Reiji looked to Hayato, smiling. "Ran-Ran changed. He kinda don't worries about anyone but now, getting turned into a Demon, worries about us." Reiji said to the boy. The young Devil looked at the sleeping Vampire. "How can you tell?" Hayato asked Reiji. Reiji smiled more. "I can see it in his eyes. His eyes used to be cold. Now, they have warmth in them." Reiji said softly before laying down with Ranmaru. Hayato smiled a little and followed. Reiji on the left side of Ranmaru and Hayato on the right side.

Dante and Barnabas went into the Chief's tent. "I didn't know that Ranmaru was going to do that Dante." Barnabas said to the white Devil. Dante walked to the futon that was his and sat down. "I don't believe you, Barnabas. After you betrayed me, I will never believe what you have to say." Dante said coldly, Barnabas had a sad look on his face. "You never even told me what I did, you left before you told me anything." Barnabas said as he went to Dante. "I don't have to, you know what you did Barnabas." Dante looked away from the Vampire. Barnabas sat down in front of Dante. "I don't know. I've asked myself what did I do to make you leave and I never have an answer." Barnabas said in sadness. Dante turned to Barnabas with a glare. "I'll give you hint." Dante got up and walked to the entrance of the tent. "Your lovers." Dante left the tent. Barnabas sighed as he put his head in his hands. "I was afraid of that." Barnabas whispered to himself when Sapphire came in. "What's wrong, Nii-chan?" She asked. Barnabas looked at her, eyes full of sadness. "Remember when I told you that Dante left and I couldn't find an answer for why?" Sapphire nodded. "I found my answer and I wish it was something else." Barnabas put a hand on the girl's head before standing up. "Why don't you tell him how you felt when left?" Sapphire said to her guardian. Barnabas sighed and started to walk to the entrance of the tent. "He won't listen to me, not after what happened." Barnabas replied to the girl as he walks out of the tent. He looked at the sky, the sun was setting. The sky mixed with pink, orange, blue, and yellow. 'I wonder how old the youngling is now...' The Vampire said before going to the tent with Ranmaru and his mates are in. The black Vampire walked in the tent to see the Betas asleep and Ranmaru awake with his arms around them. "I'm glad that your muscles are alright. Are they aching?" Barnabas asked Ranmaru as he walks over to him and sat down. Ranmaru looked over at Barnabas and shook his head. "They were but Hayato relaxed them for me." The silver Vampire said to the other Vampire. Barnabas smiled at him. "It must feel nice to hold your mate in you arms." He said lowly, but Ranmaru heard what he had said. "What do you mean? Don't you have a...mate?" Ranmaru asked Barnabas. Barnabas smiled sadly before nodding. "I did, but he left after a few months. I never found an answer why he did, now I know." Barnabas told the young Vampire. Ranmaru stared at the Vampire with confused eyes. "Why did he leave?" He asked Barnabas, who looked away at the ground. "I had Betas I use for blood back then because I was a young Vampire. You and one of your mates won't know how that feels, but young Vampires have to have blood for strength. Having a mate does help with drinking blood." Barnabas told the young Vampire Alpha, "I didn't want to scar my mate's neck, so I had others do it." Ranmaru watched the Vampire Chief as he has sadness al over his face. Barnabas stood up and headed for the entrance. "My mate also was carrying a youngling at the time and I wonder how old it is or if it's even alive." With that, Barnabas left the tent with Ranmaru thinking when Hayato woke up. "Umm..." He sat up and looked at Ranmaru. "What's wrong?" The young Devil asked as he rubs his eyes, trying to wipe the sleepiness out of them. Ranmaru brought a hand to Hayato's head between his horns. "Nothing. Does that Devil, Dante have a mate?" Ranmaru asked him. Hayato nudged the hand on his head. "Not that I'm aware of. But he doesn't allow anyone in his tent at the camp." Hayato said back. Ranmaru nodded his head and looked at the boy. "It's getting late, you should go to your tent at the Devil Camp." Ranmaru brought his face to Hayato's and nudges it. "I'll see you in the morning." Hayato nudes Ranmaru's face back and smiled. "Hai. I'll-we'll see you in the morning." Hayato corrected himself, referring to himself and the baby. Ranmaru smiled back and watched his second mate leave. He goes back to his other mate to his left, wraps his arms around Reiji. Ranmaru can hear the breathing of the brown haired Vampire. 'Goodnight Daddy.' The young voice said before Ranmaru fell asleep.

Hayato went into his tent. His tent looked like hardly anyone was in it. He got it ready for bed when Otoya came in. "Hey Hayato. I haven't seen you." He said with a tired voice. Hayato smiled at the red headed Devil. "Sorry, maybe it has something to do with you and Toki-nii going to the school." Hayato said to him as he tries to make a fire in the center of the tent. Otoya smiled as he sat down on the futon. "Maybe." He said. Hayato started the fire but it was small flame. The young Devil went to his futon with Otoya. "How is Toki-nii?" Hayato asked, Otoya smiles. "He's Tokiya. I never know how he is, but I will in time." Otoya says as he wraps his wings around himself, shivering. Hayato put on a concerned look. "What's wrong, Otoya?" Hayato asked, he wasn't cold as much Otoya was. Otoya shook his head. "Nothing, I've just been feeling cold, even more so when I'm not with Tokiya." Otoya said shivering, tail going in a curl. Hayato wrapped one of his wings around Otoya. "I don't know how well this works, but I can warm you up a little." Hayato said while cuddling against Otoya. Just then, Tokiya came in. "Hayato, where have you been?" Tokiya came over and hugged his twin. "I was worried." Hayato hugged Tokiya back. Tokiya had worry in his voice. "I'm sorry Toki-nii. I was going to see my new friends." Hayato told his brother as Tokiya pulled away. "Is that why you have other scents on you?" Tokiya asked, Hayato nodded his head. Dante came into the tent. "You all come to my tent. It's going to be cold for a few days." Dante said before leaving the tent. Tokiya, Hayato, and Otoya followed the white Devil to his tent.

They came to the big tent and went in. Dante sat near the center of the tent. "Come sit." Dante patted the ground beside him. They young Devils sat down next to the Chief. They were quite until Dante looked at Tokiya. "Aren't you upset, Tokiya?" He asked the purple Devil. Tokiya looked at the Chief and shook his head. "No, Sensei. I just want to sing for myself..." Tokiya looked over to his mate and brother, "for them." Otoya looked at Tokiya and smiled at him. Tokiya blushed at the smiled. Dante smiled at his heir and his family. "There's hope for you, Tokiya. Keep them close to you." Dante says as he stands up and leaves them alone. Tokiya looked at his sensei leave then to Otoya and Hayato. He spread his wings to their full length. "Come here you two. Tonight, its getting very cold out." Tokiya said to them. Otoya and Hayato got up and went to Tokiya. Tokiya wrapped his arms around them before wrapping his wings around them. Tokiya looked to the fire pit, the fire's dying down. Tokiya's eyes glowed purple and the fire grew and turned purple. Otoya and Hayato fell asleep as the fire grew warmer. Tokiya looked to his brother. "Ranmaru..." He heard his brother said quietly in his sleep. 'Ranmaru?' Tokiya wondered to himself. Tokiya closed his eyes pushing the question to the back of his mind.

* * *

**Done, sorry that it took long. I think I might be ending this story sooner then I thought.**

**Shiax: School ended last month so she should finish a few chapter before school starts.**

**Yea, I'm going to try to. Review, favorite, any questions ask.**


	6. Rage and calm

**New chapter. Last chapter, Hayato and Reiji found out that they are pregnant. Barnabas and Dante has a history together. Ranmaru is kinda happy that his is going to be a father. Mistakes still, no beta. Thanks to AkimotoAyumu023 for adding me to their favorite authors list and for this story to thief favorite stories list. Sorry it took long, I couldn't think of anything to write.**

Chapter 6 Rage and calm

KEY

"Talk"  
'Mind'  
**flashback  
**_English  
_:phone:  
**Dream**

* * *

Hayato woke up in Tokiya's warm wings. It was a few hours before Tokiya and Otoya had to go to class. Hayato got out of Tokiya's grasp and got ready to go to the Vampire Camp. Hayato stopped and remembered what Tokiya said. He found a piece of paper, something to write with and wrote a note to Tokiya, telling him where he's going. Hayato left the note by Tokiya and Otoya, then he left. The clan was still asleep, but the guards are awake, so Hayato sneaked out the back the of the tent. He ran to the Vampire Camp and he went in Ranmaru's tent. Ranmaru was asleep on his side while hugging Reiji close to him. The young Devil smiled at the sight as he walks to them. He sat down beside the sleeping Vampire. The futon that was laid down for him was still there and the young boy laid down. Hayato closed eyes, to take a nap when Ranmaru turned over. He wrapped his right arm around Hayato. Hayato opened his eyes and looked at Ranmaru.

Ranmaru was asleep still and Hayato could see Ranmaru's eyes glow under his eyelids. 'I thought that Ranmaru branded me the other day. Then if he didn't brand him, then what did he do?' Hayato said to himself before closing his eyes and fell asleep. Ranmaru woke up with warmth to his right and left. He remembers that Reiji is on his left but who was to his right? Ranmaru looked over to see Hayato close to his side. The silver Vampire pulled the boy to his side more and did the same to Reiji. Ranmaru closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. As the three Demons slept, Barnabas was awake in his tent while waiting for Dante. "I wonder what he's hiding from me..." Barnabas whispered to himself, trying not to wake Sapphire beside him. The Vampire Chief started to think of what to teach Ranmaru. The previous Chief taught him about how to control his anger, how to control his Demon Power, how to fight, everything that a Chief should be able to do. Ranmaru was a human turned into a Vampire, he has to be taught everything about a Vampire. Ranmaru was able to turn into a bat and make Vampire wings appear on his back. 'Maybe teach him how to control his anger. As a Chief, you have to control it or you put yourself and/or the Clan in danger.' Barnabas thought to himself. He stayed awake all night. Barnabas sighed, deciding to rest a few hours and closed his eyes.

At noon, Ranmaru was with Barnabas training. Barnabas was flicking him, punching him, teasing him, anything to make him mad. "Come Ranmaru, I thought you were more stronger then this." Barnabas teased as he dodges a punch from Ranmaru. "If you don't be stronger, you won't be able to protect the Clan, your mates, and children." Ranmaru's eyes glowed dark red and used his Vampire speed to attack the other. Barnabas saw Ranmaru's eyes glowed dark red. 'He's getting mad.' Ranmaru flashed mere feet away from Barnabas. Barnabas widen his eyes and dodge the punch that the silver Vampire threw. Ranmaru flew closer to Barnabas and his fingernails grew to claws. He brought his arm to slash Barnabas, and brought his arm down fast. Barnabas moved out of the way to feel the wind coming from Ranmaru's attack. His attack is full of anger now. Barnabas dodges more of Ranmaru's attacks before Ranmaru jumped at him. Ranmaru pined the Vampire Chief to the ground. "Ranmaru calm down. Control your anger, this is what the lesson was." Barnabas told Ranmaru as dark red mist came off Ranmaru. Barnabas felt the red mist burning his skin, pain shot up his nerves. Ranmaru brought his hand up again and down fast. Barnabas lifted his arm to block the attack and as claw like nails raked threw his arm, Barnabas saw his blood flew in the air.

Ranmaru's eyes finally went back to their normal colors and saw Barnabas below him and his hand had blood on it. "What happened?" Ranmaru asked as he got off the Vampire Chief. "I made you so angry that you attack and after you cut me, you calmed down." Barnabas told him, clutching his arm. Ranmaru stared at the blood on Barnabas' arm. "Ranmaru, why didn't you brand Hayato, like I told you?" Barnabas watched Ranmaru turned his attention to the ground. "His brother would know and get mad." Ranmaru said to Barnabas. Barnabas stared at the young Vampire and sighed. "I understand that you don't want Hayato's brother to be mad, but that's one thing can be dangerous to yourself, Ranmaru." Barnabas told his student. "Think of it this way, you are a cup half full. You have Reiji's blood already in your system, but you want Hayato's too. The cup has a lid and won't open." Ranmaru looked at Barnabas, an eyebrow arched. Ranmaru knows what Barnabas is trying to say but Ranmaru didn't want to get Hayato in trouble with his brother. "Ranmaru, you're going to have to brand Hayato. I know that you don't want to but your body will tell you by letting your anger by getting the best of you." Barnabas told the silver Vampire. Ranmaru just stood quietly as Barnabas came to him. "I'm going to put the information I already have in your mind so I won't risk you health and mine." Black mist came from Barnabas and went around Ranmaru. The black mist was adsorb into Ranmaru's head. He lifted a hand to his head as his head thumped in pain. "Ranmaru go to your mates, they're in Reiji's tent with a few Betas." Ranmaru nodded and went to the tent. 'Mikaze and Camus... where are they?' Ranmaru asked himself.

With the Betas, Reiji and Hayato were with two male Betas that was... dressing them up. Reiji was in a dark green robe with a silver vines on long sleeves. On his head was a silver necklace like crown, a single jewel was dark green. Hayato was in a robe like Reiji, but purple with silver vines on the sleeves. On Hayato's head was a silver necklace crown with a purple jewel. "Oh you two look beautiful in these robes. The next Chief will be happy." One Beta said as he and the other Beta gaze on the soon to be Chiefresses. "Yea, Hayato-sama, Reiji-sama, to two look very beautiful. The next Chief should be proud to have you as his mates." The other male Beta said. Hayato looked at his reflection in the mirror and a light blush appeared on his face. "Hayat, you look cute~!" Reiji said before hugging him. Hayato's blush got a little redder. "T-thank you, Reiji. You look beautiful too, Ranmaru is lucky to have a beautiful Beta to be his first mate." The young devil said as Ranmaru stepped in the tent when Hayato said that.

"Ah! Ranmaru-sama!"

"Ranmaru-sama!"

The two Betas bowed to their next Chief. Hayato and Reiji jumped and looked at the Alpha near the entrance of the tent. "We dressed your Chiefresses for you. Aren't they beautiful?" The first Beta said to his next Chief. The second Beta watched as the Alpha walked to his mates. "Yes they are. I can't think of who's more beautiful, which do you think is more beautiful?" Ranmaru said to the two Betas. The first Beta and the second Beta looked at each other then to the Chiefresses. "We think both of them are beautiful, it's hard to choose." The second Beta said to Ranmaru. Ranmaru smiles and Hayato and Reiji blushed at the comment. "That's what I was thinking. Both Hayato and Reiji look beautiful." Ranmaru went to Hayato and put his hand to Hayato's chin, "And nothing will make me think otherwise." Ranmaru lifted Hayato's face up to his and nuzzled Hayato's face. Hayato blushes even redder, Reiji laughed at the sight. "Ran-Ran, if you keep doing that, Hayat's face will be permanently red." Reiji laughed, Hayato looked at him. Reiji laughed harder and Ranmaru chuckles softly. "I won't mind if it does. Maybe he won't think I choose you to be my first mate instead of him." Ranmaru said as he nuzzles Hayato's face more, Hayato nuzzles back. Reiji stops laughing and smiles at the sight. Turning to the two Betas, "You can go, thanks for the dress up." The Betas bowed and left the three Demons. They went to sit down on the futon, Reiji on Ranmaru's left and Hayato on the right. "Are you alright? I smell blood on you." Reiji said to Ranmaru, Hayato looked at Ranmaru in shock. The silver Vampire looked at Reiji and shook his head. "I'm alright, but that blood is Barnabas'. I attacked him." Ranmaru told his mates. Hayato's eyes widened and so did Reiji's. "What? Why?" Hayato asked the silver Vampire, making him look at Hayato. Ranmaru put a hand on Hayato's head. "He was trying to get me angry, so he can teach me how to control my anger. But I couldn't and attacked him. He said that 'I thought you were more stronger then this.' and 'If you don't be stronger, you won't be able to protect the Clan, your mates, and children.' When he said that, I attacked him." Ranmaru informed his mates. Reiji and Hayato looked at each other then to Ranmaru. "He also transferred the information he know in my mind so he won't have to train me, hurting myself or him." Hayato brought his hands to Ranmaru's face and turned it to his. "Why didn't you brand me? I thought you did but I don't have your brand." Hayato told Ranmaru, who took one of his hands to Hayato's hand. "I did bit you, but I only took a little bit of blood to where it won't leave a brand. I put the blood back when a I had that little bit." Ranmaru said to his young mate. Hayato had a shocked face and Reiji had a sad look on his. "I did it because I didn't want your brother to get mad at you." Ranmaru had a caring look on his face and brought Hayato to him. Reiji as well. "You don't have to do that Ranmaru. I can handle Toki-nii." Hayato said to his mate. Ranmaru shook his head. "No I don't want you to be trouble." Ranmaru told his mate. Hayato looked down at the ground and Ranmaru nuzzled his head. Reiji still had a sad look. "Ran-Ran, you being changed into a Demon, has changed your personality. But you not taking Hayato's blood..." Reiji said before Ranmaru nuzzles his head as well. "I know, but I guess it has something to do with you and Hayato." Ranmaru smirks at the brown haired Vampire. Reiji and Hayato smiled back at their mate.

Barnabas walked back to his tent with his free hand on his injured on. As he walked in, he sees Dante playing with Sapphire. Dante was smiling as he played with the young girl. Sapphire looked over to the entrance. "Barnabas! Your hurt!" The girl said as she quite playing with Dante and ran over to him. Barnabas shook his head. "I'm fine. Turns out, Ranmaru didn't brand Hayato and when I got him mad, he attacked me." Barnabas told them, Sapphire had a worried face and Dante had a glare on his. Barnabas looked at Dante then to Sapphire. "Sapphire, will you leave me and Dante alone for awhile?" Barnabas asked and the girl nods. Sapphire ran out of the tent, leaving Barnabas and Dante alone. Barnabas went to sit by Dante. Dante just looked to the opposite way. "What are you hiding from me?" The Vampire said to the Devil. That caused Dante to look over at him. "I'm not hiding anything. If I did, I wouldn't tell you anyway." Dante snapped back. Barnabas was getting mad, but he tried to control it. "Dante your hiding something from me." Dante turned away, "Is the youngling we had died?" Barnabas asked and Dante went stiff. "I don't know what you mean." Dante said nervously and tried to it, but Vampires can tell and you can't hide from them. "You know what I mean, Dante. Your scent changed before you left. We had a youngling and I want to know where it is." Barnabas said his anger is flaring. Dante looked at Barnabas and opened his mouth to say something when Sapphire came in the tent. "Barnabas, someone strange is out here." Barnabas stood up with Dante behind him. They came out the tent and Dante's eye widen. There was Hades. Dante looked out of the corner of his eyes seeing what Barnabas is going to do. "Who are you and why are you here?" Barnabas asked Hades. Barnabas can tell he's not a full Devil, so he's a mix-breed. Hades tried to be calm but he never meet Vampires before even though he's half Vampire. "I'm looking for D-Dante." Hades said nervously as the Vampires came out of their tents to see what's going on. Even Ranmaru, Reiji, and Hayato came out their tent. They went to Barnabas' tent but Ranmaru went up to him. "Why do you need Dante?" Barnabas asked Hades, who flinched. Ranmaru looked at Hades then to Dante. Dante was nervous and kept looking at Hades then to Barnabas. Ranmaru looked at Barnabas. Barnabas looked calm but Ranmaru could see the anger in his eyes. Dante went to Hades and tries to push him away. "Go back, Hades. You're safer at my tent." Dante said pushing Hades away. Barnabas' eyes soon glowed red and he jumped down to Dante. He pulled Dante away from Hades. "Who are you?" Barnabas growls at Hades. Very Vampire or Devil watched Barnabas act violent to Hades. Dante trying to get his wrist out of Barnabas' grip. "He's an friend of mine, Barnabas." Dante said pulling his wrist free and moving in front of Barnabas. Barnabas was getting madder when he sees Dante near Hades. Hades put his hand on Dante's shoulder and Barnabas grabbed Dante again and pushes him a few feet away from himself and Hades then tripped, falling to the ground.

Barnabas grabbed Hades by the neck and brought closer to him. "What are you to Dante? I don't believe that you are a friend of his." Hades brought his hands to the hand around his neck. Dante tried to get up but he keeps fell back to the ground. Ranmaru looked at Hayato walking to him. "Ranmaru, look at him. He looks like Dante and Barnabas." Hayato told him. Ranmaru looked at Hades and eyes widen, Hayato was right. Ranmaru jumped down and kicks the cuts he made earlier that day. Barnabas felt pain in his arm and lets go of Hades. Barnabas looked to his side to see Ranmaru walking between him and Hades. "Take a look at the kid, who does he look like?" Ranmaru said and looked at Hades. Hades had Dante's white hair and his black hair, the blue eyes are so blue. Barnabas looked over at Dante, who finally stood up. "Tell me the truth, who is he?" Barnabas asked the Devil. Ranmaru looked to the other Vampires. "Leave its between Barnabas and Dante. They don't need you staring at them." Ranmaru told them and the all the Vampires left except Reiji and Hayato. Dante looked at Barnabas with a little sadness on his face. "Hades is my son." Dante said going up to Hades and helping him up. Barnabas had a shocked look on his face. "Is he ours? Or did you mate again?" Barnabas asked, staring at Hades. Reiji and Hayato came over to Ranmaru. "Yes, but I never told him who his father is." Dante said turning to Hades. "Hades," Hades looked to Barnabas, "this Vampire is your father." Dante told his son. Hades turned back to his mother. "Why haven't you told me?" Hades had tears forming in his eyes. Dante pulled him in a hug. "Because he other lovers beside me, even though I was his mate." Dante said, comforting his sad son. "Dante, I used them for blood. I didn't want to drink blood from you." Barnabas said looking away from his ex-mate and son. Dante looked at Barnabas, his eyes didn't show no lie in them. Demons can tell if you lie by seeing your eyes. "Why didn't you tell me and we wouldn't be in this mess." Dante said, a little mad. Hades looked between his parents and to Ranmaru and his mates. "I was going to when you left. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier." Barnabas bowed. Dante looked blankly at Barnabas then whipped his tail at his non injured arm. "I will give you _one_ more chance. Understand?" Dante said with now a glare. Barnabas rubbed the spot where he was struck, smiling and nodded. Ranmaru smiles and looks at his mates. "Let's go back to our tent." Ranmaru said while walking to the tent. Reiji smiles as he and Hayato followed.

In the tent, Ranmaru sat down on the futon with his mates at his sides. Reiji was making a type of meal that all of them can eat: his karaage. "Wonder where Myu-chan and Ai-Ai are. We haven't seen them in a day." Reiji asked as he pours the meal on clay plates. He put a little of blood on two of the karaage. Ranmaru got a plate. "Barnabas gave me where they are when he put the information in my head. They're in a tent a few tents down." Ranmaru said before taking a bite. Reiji gave a plate to Hayato and looked at Ranmaru. "Why don't they come here then?" He asked the silver Vampire. "Because I don't want to be in the same place with Kurosaki." The Demons looked over and saw Camus and Ai come in. Reiji stood up. "Myu-chan! Ai-Ai! Come eat with us!" Reiji said in excitement. Camus and Ai walked over to the futon opposite of Ranmaru and Hayato. Reiji poured them a plate of karaage. "To make the feeling mutual, I don't to be with you either Camus" Ranmaru glares at the count. Camus glares back, Ai eats the karaage, Reiji smiles nervously and Hayato just looked between all of them. "Ahh-why don't we eat and not let it go to waste." Reiji said nervously, Hayato nodded in agreement. Ranmaru looked away to Hayato and began eating again.

Reiji looked between Camus and Ranmaru then settled on Camus. "Myu-chan, what have you and Ai-Ai done in the tent you two were in?" Reiji asked, Camus looked at him then back to his plate. "We didn't do anything." Camus said and took a bite of karaage. "By the information I gathered, Camus has the ability to control water and the cut-like-texture on his neck are gills. His webbed fingers are for swimming and his tail is for pushing him through the water. I have cat ears and a tail, they don't have anything to do with them. But when I look at plants, I can see a aura and what they are best for." Ai said emotionless with a little interest. Hayato stopped in mid-bite and looked at Ai. "You are an Forest Bakeneko. Bakenekos can see auras in things, living, dead, or nonliving." Hayato said shyly and looked back at his plate. Ranmaru looked surprised at his second mate. "Hayato, do you know about what _he_ is?" Ranmaru glared at Camus when he said 'he'. "Camus is a Water Devil. They can live in or near water. Water Devils can control water." Hayato said shyly again, looking at Camus nervously. Camus glares at Hayato, making him flinch. "I didn't do that, Barnabas turned you into a Demon." Hayato, in a scared voice, hid in Ranmaru's side. The silver Vampire flared his Demon Power, eyes glowing dark red. Camus flared his Power as well, his eyes glowed teal. "Don't threaten him Camus." Ranmaru growled at the Water Devil. Camus' face turned to a scowl. Reiji watched nervously and Ai watched emotionless. Hayato looked between the two Alphas. "Don't fight." He said to them and Ranmaru's eyes stopped glowing. Camus' did the same. For the rest of the meal, they sat quiet until Camus and Ai went to their tent. Ranmaru, Reiji, and Hayato went to sleep.

At the Devil Camp, Tokiya was looking at the stars. "Tokiya, why don't you come inside?" Otoya came out of the tent in Chiefress' clothing. Otoya wore an red robe-like-dress, had long sleeves with purple vines. His red eyes had bags under them. Tokiya looked over to his tired mate. "I'm coming. I'm just worried about Hayato. He's scent changed and a Alpha's scent is on him." Tokiya said walking to Otoya. The red head Devil nodded. "I know you are, but staying out here won't do nothing. He would want you to sleep." Tokiya smiles at his mate and began to walk inside the tent. 'Be safe, Hayato.'

* * *

**Okay, I'm done with chapter and it took forever to write. And who figured it out that Barnabas and Dante were mates?**

**Shiax: I did! :)**

**I know you did. I'm going to start school next month, so I might get finished faster. Favorite, review, whatever you like.**


	7. Music Burst

**New chapter. Last chapter, Ranmaru attacked Barnabas when they were training. In that result, Barnabas just put the information that he has to be a Chief in Ranmaru's head. Hades showed up at the Vampire Camp and Barnabas attacked him, but Ranmaru stopped Barnabas before it got bad. Dante told Barnabas that Hades is his son. Camus and Ai came to the tent and Camus almost got in a fight with Ranmaru. Tokiya is worried about Hayato but who would blame him? **

**With this chapter, I couldn't think of what to write about so I'm going to give a small summary of what happened in the last few months in the story and start a few weeks before the STARISH concert. **

Chapter 7 Music Burst

KEY

"Talk"  
'Mind'  
**flashback  
**_English  
_:phone:  
**Dream**

* * *

In the next few months, Ranmaru has been acting as Chief while Barnabas watches him. He was being a good Chief, he would help around the camp. Barnabas and Dante got better with each other. Their son, Hades, is happy. His parents made up and together again. Hayato and Reiji did their best to help around the camp, but Ranmaru helped them then they could help the camp. Over the months, they noticed that their abdomens stayed flat. Dante told them that the Demons at the school are pregnant as well but Primus stalled the growing process. He did that so the children will grow together and be raised together. Primus wants them to be family, parents and children. Dante also said that the children are a month old and the stalled process won't hurt them. Ranmaru was concerned about the younglings not growing, the younglings told him that the good thing about not growing is that they can know who their parents are. Even being told this, the silver Vampire is concerned. The Vampires in the clan were use to Ranmaru as their Chief. They liked how he puts everyone above himself, like Barnabas and unlike their Chiefs in the past. Ranmaru will even play with the children a bit. The children will just go up to him and ask him if he will play with them. The mothers of those children will stand by and watch with Hayato and Reiji.

Now, it's a few before the winners of the final project. Reiji and Hayato in their Chiefress clothes watches Ranmaru play with the children. "Chief Ranmaru, want to play tag?" One of the children said to him. Ranmaru pats the child's head. "Sure, who's it?" The child with black hair raises his hand just after Ranmaru said that. "Alright then." Ranmaru said and the children starts to runaway from the black haired boy. Reiji smiles. "I never would have thought that I ever see Ran-Ran play with little children like this." Reiji's says to Hayato. "The Vampires in the clan likes him, the children loves him." Hayato smiles as Ranmaru jumps into a tree and hangs upside down. The children gathers around Ranmaru on the ground. "Chief Ranmaru, are you going to leave?" A girl with pink hair asks him. "Yea, I have to work and I have to teach new students with Reiji and the other two Demons." Ranmaru said, and the children went "awww". The boy with black hair came up to him. "What do you do?" The boy asks, almost nervously. Ranmaru smiles at the boy. "We're idols." The children looked confused, "We're singers."Ranmaru said clearer for the children and their faces beamed.

"You can sing, Chief Ranmaru?!"

"Can you sing for us?!"

"You're really cool?!"

"Can Chiefress Reiji sing too?!"

The children said at the same time. Ranmaru looked at them nervously and to Reiji and Hayato, who just laughed at him and the children. "Hold on, hold on. Yes, I can sing. I might sing for you. Thank you for saying I'm cool. And yes Reiji can sing too. Any other questions?" Ranmaru answered the children's questions. The girl with pink hair raises her hand. "Chief Ranmaru, will you come to see us?" She asks the upside down Vampire. "Yea, I'll bring Reiji along with me." Ranmaru smiles at the girl. A boy with red hair raises his hand. "Will you sing for us later when you're free?" The boy said. Ranmaru grasps the branch he was hanging on and jumps to the ground." "I will sing for you." Ranmaru went to one knee. "Between you and me, my own children want to hear me and their mothers sing too. When I sing for them, I'll sing for you too. Deal?" Ranmaru whispers to the children. The children smiles and nods their heads and looked at Reiji and Hayato. The Betas looked at each other and back to the group. Ranmaru stood up straight and walked over to them. "What did you say to them?" Reiji said confused, Ranmaru just smiles. The children says bye to them and went back to their parents. "I will like I should worry." Reiji said nervously, Hayato nods in agreement. The silver Vampire's smile turned to a frown. "What makes you say that? I just told the children that I will sing for them later." Ranmaru said annoyed, and Reiji smiles. "Really? You had an evil look in your eyes." Ranmaru arched an eyebrow, staring at Reiji. Reiji leans forward and kisses Ranmaru's nose before walking away. Ranmaru sighs. "I don't understand him sometimes." Ranmaru looks to Hayato and they began to walk in the direction where Reiji went. "Will you be alright by yourself?" He asks Hayato, Hayato nods. "I'll be fine here, but I can't go back to the Devil Camp when Toki-nii's not there." Hayato says back. Ranmaru had a confused look on his face. "Why can't you go back?" Ranmaru asks the Devil. Hayato flinched at Ranmaru's question. "Ahh, well... there's a Devil that tried to see me in my tent. He's name is Fuyu. Fuyu is a Devil with black wings, tail, and horns. One of his horns was broke when Toki-nii fought with him." Hayato says nervously. Ranmaru put his arm around Hayato's shoulders, making him jump. "Why does he and your brother fight? Does he piss him off or something?" Ranmaru pulls him close. Hayato sadly smiles. "Fuyu is wants to see me and make me he's mate. Toki-nii tells him to stay away from my tent but he never listens to Toki-nii. Only a matter of time when Toki-nii and Fuyu will fight and one of them will get hurt or die." Hayato looks to the ground. Ranmaru looks at his mate's face then gets an idea. Ranmaru stopped suddenly and grabbed Hayato's sides. "Ahh!" Hayato screamed as Ranmaru threw him on his shoulder. "Your brother is not the only one who will be fighting." Ranmaru reassured the young boy on his shoulder. Hayato looked up at Ranmaru the best he could and smiled. "Hai, your right Ranmaru. Toki-nii isn't the only one." Ranmaru smiles as he pats Hayato's legs, earning him a yelp from the young boy. 'Reiji left us by ourselves on purpose.' Ranmaru realized.

When Ranmaru got back at the tent, Reiji was fixing curry, Ai and Camus was sitting on the opposite futon from Ranmaru's futon. "Welcome back Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai and Myu-chan are joining us for dinner again." Reiji said happily as he continues to cook. Ranmaru sat Hayato down on the ground and Hayato made his way to Reiji. "Do you need any help, Reiji? I never cooked before but I want to help." Hayato said to Reiji almost shyly. Reiji nodded, "I can use the help, can you get me the rice?" Reiji said to the young boy and Hayato went to get the rice. Ranmaru went to his futon and sat down. "What took you, Kurosaki?" Camus said looking or more glaring at the Vampire. "I was playing with children and talking to Hayato. What I do is none of your concern." Ranmaru glares back. Ai looks at Ranmaru emotionless. "My information says that you were learning to control the powers you have months ago, but you stopped going." Ai said, making Ranmaru flinch. "How you didn't hear what happened." Ranmaru looked at his mates cooking, Hayato had rice his hair from dropping the rice on accident, Reiji laughing at the young boy. "I attacked Barnabas and injured his arm. So that I won't hurt him or myself, he just put the information what he was going to teach me in my head." Ranmaru finished, and Camus looked away. "I wouldn't be surprised that he had to you that." Camus told him coldly. "At least we can control our powers." Ranmaru flared his power, dark red eyes glowed and his fangs extended. Camus flared his power as well, his eyes glowed teal, his tail curled, his wings stretched out, and his nails grew to claws. Hayato and Reiji stopped and looked to the Alphas. "Oh, they're at it again, aren't they?" Reiji dead pined, Hayato nods and Ai just stared emotionless. "Ran-Ran! Myu-chan! Stop that! Me and Hayat will get a stomach ache again if you flare your powers like that!" Reiji yelled at them, then the Demon Power dimmed and went to a stop. Ranmaru and Camus looked away from each other. The last time that Ranmaru and Camus flared their power, Hayato and Reiji got an stomach ache. Dante said that it appears the babies didn't like that Ranmaru and Camus flared up like that and told everyone about it. For a the rest of the day, Reiji and Hayato couldn't eat anything solid and couldn't move much.

Reiji and Hayato started cooking again. Ranmaru and Camus were still glaring at each other, and Ai was emotionless. The two Betas got done cooking the curry and brought the curry to the Alphas. Reiji sat down the plate of curry with some blood in it for Ranmaru. When Reiji pulled away, Reiji transformed his arms into wings and hit Ranmaru on the back of his head. Ranmaru grabbed his head, turned his head in time to see Reiji turned his arms back. Camus smiles to himself as Hayato sat down a plate. Hayato straighten and when Hayato was leaving, he flicked his tail, making it hitting Camus' head. Camus brought his hand to his head. Camus looks at Hayato as he's going back to the cooking pot. "What was that for?" Ranmaru asks, rubbing the back of his head. Reiji turned turned with a smile. "So you and Myu-chan won't fight with each other and so Hayat and I won't get sick again." Reiji said with a smile and went back to the cooking pot. The Betas came back with three more plates, Reiji with one and gave it to Ai, Hayato had two plates. One for himself and Reiji. Reiji got his plate from Hayato and they sat down by Ranmaru. "I have informed Shining of our situation. He had said that there are students that are turned into Demons as well." Ai said, taking a bite of his curry. Reiji's face lite up. "Ehh?! Really?! Are they going to be our Kohai?!" Reiji said excited, Ai looked at the brown haired Vampire. "He did not say. I have noticed that near the school there were powerful songs. Shining said that there were strong singers and an strong composer at the school." Ai informed the group and Reiji's eyes went to stars. "Oh, I want to see them really bad." Reiji looked over at Ranmaru. "Ran-Ran, do you think they're our Kohai?" Reiji asked the Vampire. Ranmaru stopped in mid bite and looked at his mate. "Maybe." Ranmaru said, taking a bite of his curry. Reiji looked at the ground. "Awww~ I want to meet other Demons besides here." Reiji said disappointed. Hayato patted the disappointed Vampire. "I'm sure your going to. There's going to be a Chief's Meeting in a few months." Hayato told Reiji. Ranmaru looked at Hayato. "What's that?" Ranmaru asked the boy, making Hayato turned to Ranmaru. "A Chief's Meeting is where all the Chiefs come and check on everything with the other Clans. It's also where the new Chiefs announce themselves." Hayato said to Ranmaru. The silver Vampire nodded and finished eating. Reiji, Ai, Camus, and Hayato followed him. Ranmaru used his Demon Power to take the plates over to a big bowl so that they can be washed. Hayato and Reiji laid on both sides of Ranmaru, Hayato on the left and Reiji on the right. Camus looked over to him with a glare. Ranmaru glares back. "If you ever get an mate, I'll do what ever you're doing to me right now." Ranmaru said, eyes glowing dark red again. Ai and Camus stood up and went to the entrance. The two Alphas left the tent and Ranmaru's eyes went back to their normal colors. Ranmaru then closes his eyes, falling asleep.

The next morning, Reiji, Ranmaru, Ai, and Camus left the Vampire Camp and went to work. They were busy all day, but they notice something strange. They had a feeling something is going to happen and soon that at. At the Camp, Hayato felt something too. He was sitting under a tree with some Betas pulling him to make a baby cover. The cover so far was silver with purple stars, silver and purple bats. The cover was close to be done when Dante came to him. "Hayato, do you remember what Tokiya wanted?" Hayato nodded. "He wanted to be idol, not as 'Hayato' but as himself." Hayato answered Dante's question. Dante smiles sweetly. "What he wanted is going to come true soon." Dante said and Hayato smiles in happiness at his brother.

In the next few weeks, that feeling got stronger and stronger. Ranmaru could feel energy run throughout his body, Reiji can feel a music beat on his skin, Ai can hear a music beat, Camus can see music notes flying in the sky. They were sitting outside, enjoying the night sky when they felt it. Music bursted into the sky, music notes flew in the air almost like birds. There was colors in the music as well: yellow, purple, orange, red, pink, and blue. "Whoa, that's powerful." Reiji said shocked, Ranmaru nodded. "Yea, very powerful..." Ranmaru replied to Reiji's own shocked comment. The Vampire could hear Shining coming from the powerful song. "Shi, your proof is correct. They-you and Rai passed the project. I want you to see students in my office when I get back." Ranmaru tilted his head to the side. They? Shi? Rai? He thought only one singer and one composer could pass the project. Who were Shi and Rai? Ranmaru looked to the shocked Demons. "This song is so powerful that Shining bended the rules for a group to pass the project." The Demons looked at Ranmaru. "Then they must be the powerful singers we heard about. The one who composed that song must be the powerful composer too." Reiji said, still in shock. Camus and Ai stared at the music aura. The Demons were quiet until the Ranmaru's phone rang. "Hello?" Ranmaru answered the phone. :Kurosaki, someone will prepare the Master Course for the new students. You, Kotobuki, Mikaze, and Camus will go to the concert and choose who you want to teach. I'm going to friend to help me set the concert up.: Shining said before hanging up. Ranmaru put his phone down. "Shining said that we're going to the concert and choose who we are going to teach." Ranmaru told the Demons. Reiji, Ai, and Camus nodded their heads. Ranmaru looked to Hayato, who was forgotten, sleeping with an smile on his face. The silver Vampire picked the young Devil in his arms. "We should get some rest. Come Reiji." Ranmaru said walking to his tent with Reiji following him. Ai and Camus watched before going to their tents.

Shining sat in a office as an man with red eyes dressed in a black suit, minus the tie and the jacket came to him. "Vat kan I help zee vith?" The man said, sitting down in the opposite chair Shining was sitting in. The office looked like any other office, but the office had white wall with pictures of a few people that Shining didn't know. The floor was a red tilt, the desk was a black with a computer to the side and a stack of papers on the other. The two office chairs were black as well. Behind the desk was windows, showing the city of Tokyo at night. "I'm here to tell you that you should get the concert for the Final Project ready for the day after tomorrow." Shining said with a serious voice. The man leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk. "Voo von zee project?" The man asked. Shining smiles slightly. "Your daughters, their mates, and their friends." The man's widen but then smiled. "Zey are like zeir mozer." The man leaned forward and stood up. "I'll take kare of it. Sie take kare of zem ant get zem reaty for zee koncert." Shining's smile got bigger. "I'll leave it to you then, Dagger." The man, Dagger, smiles in return.

* * *

**Chapter's done. Sorry if it feels rushed. The next chapter is the last chapter as I said a few chapters ago "This story is going to end sooner then I thought".**

**Shiax: Yes. Have an questions, asked.**

**Review, comment, or whatever you want to do.**


	8. Concert

**New chapter. Last chapter, Ranmaru and Camus argued but didn't get in a fight. Ai told Reiji, Ranmaru, and Camus about powerful singers and a powerful composer. After Ai had told them that few weeks after, they heard a powerful song and saw colors in the sky. The conclusion they came with that the powerful singers who sang and the powerful composer who wrote the song. Shining went to Dagger to get the concert ready. No beta, still mistakes. **

**Chapter 8 Concert**

KEY

"Talk"  
'Mind'  
**flashback  
**_English  
_:phone:  
**Dream  
_'Singing'_**

* * *

Ranmaru woke up to someone talking. 'Daddy, Mommy's awake.' That was the baby he has with Hayato. The way to tell the difference between children is their voices. The baby he has with Reiji, his voice is similar to his own voice when he was a child. The child he with Hayato, his voice is similar to Hayato's but a little a deeper. "Hayato, why are you awake? It's early in the morning." Ranmaru said getting up without waking Reiji. Reiji was hugging a pillow and smiling, he was also a deep sleeper. Ranmaru walked to the outer part of the tent to see Hayato sitting on the ground and with the blanket he was making. "Hayato, why are you awake?" Ranmaru said again, making Hayato jump. Hayato turned to the Vampire behind him. "Ranmaru, why are you up?" Ranmaru arched an eyebrow. "Umm, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. So I got up and work on the blanket." Hayato said nervously, looking at Ranmaru. The Vampire walked over to him and sat down beside him. "I see but you do need rest. Aren't you going to the concert with your brother?" Ranmaru asked Hayato. Hayato looked back at the blanket and nodded. "Yea I am. Toki-nii told me that he and the others are going to get their composer back. She left the school because of what the headmaster said." Hayato told Ranmaru. Ranmaru looked at Hayato then to the blanket. "That's a cool blanket, Hayato." Ranmaru said, touching the blanket. Hayato smiles at his mate and blushed slightly. "Thank you Ranmaru. It's for the son I'm carrying." Hayato turned to his side and got another blanket. "With the Betas help, I made this for Reiji. Do you think he'll like it?" Hayato said to Ranmaru. The blanket was sliver with green stars and bats. Ranmaru smiled and nodded. "I think he will." Ranmaru wrapped his arm around Hayato's shoulders. Hayato blushed more when Ranmaru pulled the young boy to his side.

Reiji woke up to the lack of warmth. His taupe-gray eye scanned the futon, Ranmaru and Hayato weren't there. "... I made this for Reiji. Do you think he'll like it?" Reiji heard someone say. It was Hayato's voice. Sitting up, Reiji looked to where Hayato's voice came from. The brown haired Vampire got to his feet and quietly walked to the older tent. He saw Ranmaru had his arm around Hayato's shoulders. In Hayato's hands was a blanket. Reiji smiles at the cute sight. "Ran-Ran, Hayat, what are you doing up this early. And you two look cute close together like that!" Ranmaru and Hayato jumped at Reiji's voice. They looked behind them and saw Reiji smiling. "Hayato's child told me he was awake so I got up and looked for him." Ranmaru said to the Vampire Beta, who is walking over to them. Reiji sits down in front of Hayato and Ranmaru. His eyes locked on the blanket in Hayato's lap. "Hayat, is this blanket for my child?" Reiji asks the young boy, touching the corner of the blanket. Hayato nodded shyly. Reiji's smile went wider. He jumped to Hayato and hugged him. "I love it! Thank you!" Reiji yelled in happiness. Ranmaru leaned to the side, so he won't get hit by his hugging mates. "Y-your welcome." Hayato said nervously. Reiji hugged the boy tighter. "My child likes it too. He said 'thank you Hayato okaa-san'. " Reiji smiles sweetly, Hayato's blush got redder. Ranmaru smiles at his mates. "Why don't we try to get some sleep?" Ranmaru asked the two Betas hugging. Reiji and Hayato broke part, looking at the sliver Vampire. The Betas smiles and laughs. Ranmaru gets up with an eyebrow arched. The Betas got up still smiling. "Yea, let's go back to bed." Reiji said walking back to the futons. Ranmaru followed the brown haired Vampire. The silver Vampire looked behind him seeing Hayato looking outside. "Hayato?" Ranmaru said, waiting for his second mate. 'Hayato, it took us a while to write lyrics for a song for our composer but we finished the song and we're going to get her.' Tokiya said to Hayato in his mind. Hayato smiles and turns around to walk back to the futons. Hayato saw Ranmaru staring at him with a confused look. The young boy came to Ranmaru's side. "Toki-nii is just telling me something." Hayato said before walking pass the Vampire. Ranmaru then smiles at his mate and followed Hayato to the futons.

In the morning, Reiji, Ranmaru, Ai, and Camus went to work, Hayato stayed with Dante under a tree. "Hayato, Tokiya told me that tomorrow night is the concert and he told me that we are going. Do you want to go?" Dante said to Hayato. Hayato looked at his father figure with a smile. "Yea, I wouldn't miss it. Ranmaru, Reiji, Ai, and Camus are going to the concert." Hayato told Dante looking at the sky. The sky was pretty, no clouds and not hot. Dante smiles and throws his arm around Hayato's shoulders. "I'm happy for Tokiya. He finally will sing like himself and not 'Hayato'." Dante said pulling the young boy to him. Hayato's smile never left his face. "I'm planning to make Tokiya the Chief at the Chief's Meeting. I don't have much things to teach him and I can't be the Chief when I'm mated to one." Dante told the boy, his voice had proudness in it.

"So when the next Chief's Meeting, Dante is going to make your brother Chief. Because he can't be Chief and mated to one. Why?" Ranmaru asks the young boy. The four Demons came back when the sun was setting. Reiji decided to make curry. The brown haired Vampire was tired and want to fix something easy. Hayato was helping him cook, the Alphas was sitting on the futons. "Dante told us that if a Chief is mated to a another Chief, that Chief will have to step down and take the title of Chiefress." Hayato said, bringing two plates in his hands and one wrapped in his tail. Hayato sat the to plates in his hands near Camus and Ai, the plate in his tail to Ranmaru. Reiji came with to plates in his hand for himself and Hayato, hands shaking slightly. "Reiji, come sit. I'll take those." Hayato took the plates from the tired Vampire. Reiji nodded his head then taking a sit to Ranmaru's left. "Thank you Hayat. I've been tired today." Reiji said to the boy as he leans on Ranmaru's shoulder. Hayato puts the plates down near Reiji and to Ranmaru's right. "Your welcome Reiji. I can tell that your tired. Does it have to do with the 'QUARTET NIGHT' interview?" Hayato asked, Reiji nodded again. Shining called again that morning, telling them that they will make a idol group named Quartet Night and it was confirmed a little after he called. Shining also set up a interview for Reiji in the afternoon to talk about the new group.

The Demons started to eat and after, went to sleep in Ranmaru's tent for that they were tired.

It's night of the concert of the winners of the Shining Saotome Final Project. Ai wore baggy white trousers, white shirt, a beige vest, black boots, and a white jacket. Ranmaru wore black boots, dark blue tie, a black shirt, a black and white sleeveless jacket, black pants, white and black fingerless gloves, on his right wrist was a red and black bracelets. Reiji wore a white shirt with the collar up, a loose blue tie, a white, gold, and red jacket, white pants, a blue belt, white shoes, and a white fedora with a blue ribbon around it. Camus wore white fancy suit, jacket buttoned up, a blue shirt with the collar up, white pants, and white shoes. "Hayato are you done?" Ranmaru said to Hayato. Hayato came out of the tent where everyone was waiting. He wore a purple short sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. On his head was a one of Reiji's fedoras. "Oh Hayat, you look good in those clothes~." Reiji said hugging the young boy. Hayato smiles and hugs back. Ranmaru smiles at his mates then he hears someone coming behind him. Looking back to see Dante coming to them, dressed in white clothes. "I'm going to teleport us to the place the concert is held." Dante said as white mist swirled around the Demons. The group came in front of the stadium. People standing in front of the stadium to get in. A man with a black suit came to them. The man had black hair and red eyes. "Hello, are you the one from Shining Saotome Academy?" The man asked to them. Dante nodded. "Yes, I'm Dante, Chief of the Forest Devil Clan and this is Hayato." Dante gestured to the boy, "Tokiya invited us to the concert." The man nodded and bowed to them. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Diablo, the secretary of Dagger. He owns the stadium. You want me to bring to him or to take you to where you'll be placing?" The man, Diablo said to them, gesturing them to follow he inside the stadium. Dante nodded and they went inside. "You can show them where to go, Hayato and I will be in the audience." Dante said to Diablo. Diablo nodded in approval. "Come on Hayato. Let's get to our place and let them go to theirs. I'm sure that Ranmaru will come get you." Dante said walking to the audience opening. Hayato looked at Ranmaru. The silver Vampire nodded his head and Hayato followed Dante. Diablo started to walk to the VIP section. The four Demons followed him to the section. In the VIP section, there are four chairs with their names on them: Camus, Ranmaru, Reiji, and Ai. The Demons sat in their chairs before Diablo left. "You arrived in time the concert to start. Please enjoy." Diablo said bowing them left. Reiji looked at his mate with a smile. "I'm excited for the concert." Reiji said, his voice with excitement. Ranmaru nodded. The Demon's attention was caught by a man walk on stage.

"Velkome to zee Praxian Sptadium! Vere zee vinners of zee Schining Saotome Final Project sings zee vinnink song." The man said. The people in the stadium yelled at the man. The man waited until they got a little quieter before continued. "As sie knov, my tvo daughters are here asvell vith sem. From nov on, I'm fundink zee koncerts. Zee koncerts vill be here from nov on or vile zee vill be tourink." The stadium grew loud with cheering. The man looked to the side then back to the audience. "Nov, zee boys vill kome out in a few minutes. Vait a bit." He told them. The Demons looked at each other with weird looks. "His accent is weird." Ranmaru said, the Demons nodded in agreement. "According to my information, that is Dagger, an alien that is a giant robot. He came here many years ago with his daughter, Coolcat, or 'Shi', as she goes by now." Ai said emotionless. Reiji looked at him shocked. "Really? Cool!" He said looking back to the stage. "Nov zee vinners, goink by zee name, ShTARIScH!" The man, Dagger said before leaving the stage as music starts. People that was colored came flying to the stage. Pop music started before the song. The four Demons in the VIP section used their Demon Power to glow their eyes.

_**'Beating so fast, seems like it'll burst, 1000% Love! Hey!**_

_**10! (Otoya: Are You Ready?)**_  
_**9! (Masato: Are You Ready?)**_  
_**8! (Natsuki: Are You Ready?)**_  
_**7! 6!**_  
_**5! (Tokiya: Are You Ready?)**_  
_**4! (Ren: Are You Ready?)**_  
_**3! (Syo: Are You Ready?)**_  
_**2! 1!**_

_**Come on, Let's song!**_  
_**Let's sing of our dreams! (Let's shout!)**_  
_**Let's sing to the sky! (Let's go!)**_  
_**Let's make our story burst forth!**_  
_**The map of the future! (Yes yes!)?Let's draw it together!**_  
_**This revolution (We are)**_  
_**Let's go! (STARISH)**_  
_**Love will change the star!**_  
_**Check it out!**_

_**Otoya: A barely beating heart**_  
_**Tokiya: Uh baby, an aggressive love's impulse**_  
_**Tokiya and Otoya: Which do you choose, my princess?**_  
_**It's enough to make my head spin! 1000% Love!**_

_**Ren: Why is it?**_  
_**Masato: I am**_  
_**Ren: overflowing with you!**_  
_**Masato: My heart**_  
_**Ren: is flustered!**_  
_**Masato and Ren: A marvelous rave!**_

_**Natsuki: Just the two of us,**_  
_**Syo: let's make up a constellation like nobody's ever seen!**_  
_**Natsuki: More amazing**_  
_**Syo: than a kiss,**_  
_**Natsuki and Syo: let's create a world out of song!**_

_**Come on, Let's dance!**_  
_**Let's dance our dreams! (Let's shout!)**_  
_**Let's dance to the sky! (Let's go!)**_  
_**Too much is just fine!**_  
_**You ready?**_  
_**A one-time (Yes yes!) special life!**_  
_**This isn't (We are)**_  
_**in any textbook! (STARISH)**_  
_**Love will change the star!**_  
_**Check it out!**_

_**For tonight, it's just to two of us! 1000% Love!**_  
_**Tokiya: In a seven-colored compass,**_  
_**Otoya: Uh honey, it's yours alone, a brand new melody!**_  
_**Tokiya and Otoya?We've found the "ish"!**_  
_**That's why we want to convey it! 1000% Love!**_

_**Masato: It's so strong,**_  
_**Ren: this ringing is**_  
_**Masato: knocking on the mind.**_  
_**Ren: Believe heart**_  
_**Masato: and then**_  
_**Masato and Ren: release it! Sing!**_

_**Syo: Full throttle chivalry**_  
_**Natsuki: surpassing Orion!**_  
_**Syo: Shining more**_  
_**Natsuki: than a rainbow,**_  
_**Natsuki and Syo: let's kick it up another notch!**_

_**Come on, Let's peace!**_  
_**Let's make our dreams soar! (Let's shout!)**_  
_**Let's fly through the sky! (Let's go!)**_  
_**Hey, isn't this the best time to go on a journey?**_  
_**Even if we fail (Yes yes!) millions of times,**_  
_**This love passion (We are)**_  
_**will never be crushed! (STARISH)**_  
_**Love will change the star!**_

_**Even now, I want to hold you close!**_  
_**Because I seriously want to protect you!**_

_**Come on, Let's song!**_  
_**Let's sing of our dreams! (Let's shout!)**_  
_**Let's sing to the sky! (Let's go!)**_  
_**Let's make our story burst forth!**_  
_**The map of the future! (Yes yes!) Let's draw it together!**_  
_**This revolution (We are)**_  
_**Let's go! (STARISH)**_  
_**Love will change the star!**_  
_**Check it out!**_

_**For tonight, it's just to two of us! 1000% Love!'**_

The audience roared with excitement. The new idols looked at each their new fans with smiles. The four Demons stared in shock at them. "Wow. That's the song we heard days ago? That's powerful song." Reiji said, watching Dagger come back on stage. The other three Demons agreed. "Fery good, boys." Dagger said with a big smile and looks at the audience. "Nov time for my and my wife's daughters, Schi ant Rai!" Dagger yelled as snow starts to fall around the new idols. Dagger moved them back a bit. A soft piano starts to play. Chimes played with the piano, almost drowning them out. The piano continues to play. A girl with black hair, and dressed in black and red shirt, black loose pants with rips, and black one inch boots came on stage and starts to sing.

_**'The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_  
_**Not a footprint to be seen**_  
_**A kingdom of isolation,**_  
_**and it looks like I'm the Queen**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_  
_**Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_  
_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_  
_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_  
_**Well, now they know!**_

_**Let it go! Let it go!**_  
_**Can't hold it back anymore!**_  
_**Let it go! Let it go!**_  
_**Turn away and slam the door!**_  
_**I don't care what they're going to say!**_  
_**Let the storm rage on**_  
_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**It's funny how some distance**_  
_**makes everything seem small**_  
_**And the fears that once controlled me**_  
_**can't get to me at all!**_  
_**It's time to see what I can do**_  
_**To test the limits and break through**_  
_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_  
_**I'm free!**_

_**Let it go! Let it go!**_  
_**I am one with the wind and sky**_  
_**Let it go! Let it go!**_  
_**You'll never see me cry**_  
_**Here I stand, and here I stay!**_  
_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_  
_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!**_  
_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!**_  
_**I'm never going back, the past is in the past!**_

_**Let it go! Let it go!**_  
_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_  
_**Let it go! Let it go!**_  
_**That perfect girl is gone!**_  
_**Here I stand in the light of day!**_  
_**Let the storm rage on!**_  
_**The cold never bothered me anyway'**_

The audience got louder as the girl came on stage. The snow has stopped. The girl bowed to everyone and went to where the new idols were. The four Demons stared at the stage. "That's a powerful song too. If that is one daughter, then what about the other?" Ranmaru said to them. Camus was even in shock. "She's powerful." He said as an guitar started to pick and a younger girl with blue hair dressed in blue and white snowflakes shirt, white loose pants and blue flat shoes came on stage.

_**'I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey**_

_**You made me insecure,**_  
_**Told me I wasn't good enough.**_  
_**But who are you to judge**_  
_**When you're a diamond in the rough?**_  
_**I'm sure you got some things**_  
_**You'd like to change about yourself.**_  
_**But when it comes to me**_  
_**I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_  
_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**I'm no beauty queen**_  
_**I'm just beautiful me**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_  
_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**You've got every right**_  
_**To a beautiful life**_  
_**C'mon**_

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**_  
_**Who says you're not worth it?**_  
_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**_  
_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_  
_**Who says you're not pretty?**_  
_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_  
_**Who says?**_

_**It's such a funny thing**_  
_**How nothing's funny when it's you**_  
_**You tell 'em what you mean**_  
_**But they keep whiting out the truth**_  
_**It's like a work of art**_  
_**That never gets to see the light**_  
_**Keep you beneath the stars**_  
_**Won't let you touch the sky**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_  
_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**I'm no beauty queen**_  
_**I'm just beautiful me**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_  
_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**You've got every right**_  
_**To a beautiful life**_  
_**C'mon**_

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**_  
_**Who says you're not worth it?**_  
_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**_  
_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_  
_**Who says you're not pretty?**_  
_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_  
_**Who says?**_

_**Who says you're not star potential?**_  
_**Who says you're not presidential?**_  
_**Who says you can't be in movies?**_  
_**Listen to me, listen to me**_  
_**Who says you don't pass the test?**_  
_**Who says you can't be the best?**_  
_**Who said, who said?**_  
_**Would you tell me who said that?**_  
_**Yeah, who said?**_

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)**_  
_**Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)**_  
_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)**_  
_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)**_  
_**Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)**_  
_**Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)**_  
_**Who says?**_

_**Who says you're not perfect?**_  
_**Who says you're not worth it?**_  
_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**_

_**Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty**_  
_**Who says you're not pretty?**_  
_**Who says you're not beautiful? (who says you're not beautiful?)**_  
_**Who says?'**_

The audience got loud at the girl's song. One of the new idols with blue hair looks like he is 'aww' at her song. Camus looked to his left to see the others. They were still in shock. "They're all powerful singers and the composer who wrote the song is too." Ranmaru said, his dark red eyes went to the audience, looking for Hayato. Hayato was smiling at the stage, Dante was doing the same.

Dagger came on stage with his other daughter on stage to his younger one. "Ren, Masato kome here." Dagger said as he looks to the new idols. A boy with blue hair and another boy with orange hair came on stage near Dagger and his daughters. The boy with orange hair has fox ears, and nine tails. The boy with blue hair has wolf ears and a wolf tail. "Ren, tell sie broser zee truz." Dagger said to the boy with orange hair with a calm voice. The boy with orange hair looked at the girl with black hair and pulled her to him. "Sorry, Onii-san but I'm going to marry Shi. I love her more then anything." The boy, Ren, said before pulling the girl, Shi, into a kiss. The audience claps, aww, and whistled. Ren pulled out of the kiss. The boy with blue hair went to the girl with blue hair and hugs her. "I'm sorry, father but I'll stay as a idol with my love, Rai. Just like Ren, I love her and Mai more then anything. Mai, I know you and Rai would get along. I hope that you will meet her soon." The boy, Masato, said to the girl, Rai, with a sweet voice. The audience claps, aww, and whistled. Dagger smiled at the couples. Dagger turned to the audience. "Nov, let zee rest of zee koncert go on!" The audience cheered.

Ranmaru pointed to the couples on the stage. "I'll take them, Ren and Masato." He said, and the others nodded in understanding. The group then sang in duets.

**_'Growing up! Hurrying towards a dream!_**  
**_ We'll search for an irreplaceable tomorrow!_**  
**_Tokiya: Feelings that make me want a smile to bloom_**  
**_Otoya: Believe in me,_**  
**_Tokiya: and you'll see! _****_I promise you!_**  
**_ Raise the future! The roulette game's beginning to turn! Red of black, which do you choose?_**  
**_Otoya: We'll play _**  
**_Tokiya: this song of fate!_**  
**_ We won't lose! Rivals son_**

**_'Syo: Come on, go! Go! Come faster!  
Natsuki: Whistling! Flash! Wonderful!_**

**_Natsuki: Today, forget all the bad things!  
Syo: Full-throttle! Let's have a parade!_**

**_Natsuki: Tie a rope to the sun, and go to the moon with a blimp!  
Syo: Wait a sec? Isn't that impossible? If that's your dream,  
Then it'll come true!_**

**_"Three, two, one, zero!"_**

**_On a rainbow-colored  
Natsuki: Roller coaster,  
Syo: We'll surprise the world!_****_We'll paint tomorrow with stardust! Take my hand!'_**

**_'Ah, it's so strange... I love you so much, it's unbearable! Only this feeling remains!  
Masato: More,  
Ren: more,  
Masato: more,  
Ren: I can  
Ren and Masato: feel this heat!  
Masato: Always,  
_****_Ren: always,  
Masato: always,  
Ren: I just,  
Ren and Masato: believe in you!'_**

**_'And at last I see the light'  
Ren: And it's like the fog has lifted'  
Shi and Ren: And at last I see the light'_****Shi: _And it's like the sky is new_**  
**Shi and Ren: ****_And it's warm and real and bright_**  
**_And the world has somehow shifted_**  
**_All at once, everything is different_**  
**_Now that I see you_**  
**_Now that I seeyou...'  
_**

**_'A Whole New World  
(Masato: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Masato: Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be  
Masato: A whole new world  
(Rai: Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue  
(Rai: Every moment red letter)'_**

The four Demons watched the concert as it goes on. The two girls danced with the group. Dagger came back on stage for a little break. "Nov, vee got zee listnet to zee vinnerink song, let zem sing zeir ovn song ant introduce zemselfes." Dagger said as the first song starts to play. A guitar plays. A red head boy came on the middle of the stage as the lights turn red.

_**'Carried on this melody created by two,**_  
_**it seems like the future is overlapping with today.**_  
_**Firmly without changing, like this phrase,**_  
_**I don't want let this go.**_

_**We two who've stumbled and fallen will continue on**_  
_**towards tomorrow.**_  
_**If you're not here, even the things that lie before me**_  
_**are full of noise.**_

_**Let's ask God to stop time.**_  
_**Time Leap &amp; Feed Back, jeez!**_  
_**Though I've already let out a sigh,**_  
_**I can't turn away, I won't turn away from your eyes!**_

_**With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow.**_  
_**Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!**_  
_**I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase.**_  
_**My heart just can't help but Fly!**_  
_**I'm captivated by you.**_

_**Sometimes we smile, and sometimes we fight.**_  
_**Let's search for that sound!**_  
_**We must have met by chance. This True music is for the two of us alone!**_  
_**It's so exciting!**_

_**No matter how small it may be,**_  
_**Make Song &amp; Believe Song. That's right!**_  
_**With the memories we've made,**_  
_**If it's the two of us, anything can become song!**_

_**We'll start running from here. Even if we're clumsy, it's ok.**_  
_**After it clears up, make a good-weather peace sign!**_  
_**Cross over the world, and perhaps the universe!**_  
_**Aren't we connected by rock?**_  
_**Believe in me!**_

_**We'll decide on the stage!**_  
_**For the two of us alone, make a peace sign!**_

_**With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow.**_  
_**Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!**_  
_**I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase.**_  
_**My heart just can't help but Fly!**_

_**…hey! These feelings…are overflowing.**_  
_**I'll make tomorrow with you!'**_

The audience claps as the red head boy bowed. The had horns, wings, and an tail. "Otoya Ittoki!" He said as he raises up from the bow. The lights turn blue as the red head, Otoya left the stage and Masato came on. A piano starts to play.

_**'"Wipe your tears." From the time things began to move,**_  
_**Like the thawing snow, the glimmer of the future shines bright.**_  
_**This dream is always knocking on the mind. Feel it.**_

_**On the corner of the asphalt, shivering in the icy darkness,**_  
_**An unafraid pure heart.**_  
_**Flowers are always looking up.**_

_**No matter when, I don't want to forget it.**_  
_**That smile is my sun.**_  
_**Because the flood of love won't stop,**_  
_**I'm being filled with these feelings.**_  
_**I want you to let me stay by your side.**_  
_**Let's share what we "believe"…**_

_**"I wonder why?" Every time I find that shape,**_  
_**The past heat haze gently vanishes into the sky.**_  
_**Like a lamp knocking on the mind, it's warm.**_

_**Even in winter landscapes look more like the colors of spring.**_  
_**Now the world is changing.**_  
_**This first song is soaring on the wind.**_

_**Why do people try to express themselves**_  
_**With restricted words that aren't enough?**_  
_**So that the heart's dam overflows.**_  
_**Tightening strongly,**_  
_**This certain beating.**_  
_**"Ba-dump ba-dump" Ah… Singing…**_

_**No matter when, I don't want to forget it.**_  
_**That smile is my sun.**_  
_**Because the flood of love won't stop,**_  
_**I'm being filled with these feelings.**_  
_**I want you to let me stay by your side.**_  
_**Let's share what we "believe..."'**_

The audience claps again. Masato bowed, his ears twitched at the sound of clapping. "Masato Hijirikawa." He raised up as the lights turned to orange and a saxophone starts to play. He looks to his right as Ren appears from orange music notes. The orange head waved away at Masato and he left. The audience claps with excitement and the four Demons looked in shock. Ren looks at the audience. "One of my Kohai is the heir of the Hijirikawa Company." Ranmaru said as he sees his other Koukai look to the audience.

_**'In the classroom, lit by the dancing sunset, you are the only one I'm looking at.**_  
_**Those eyes sparkling more than the stars, I'm knocked out by them!**_

_**That was the first time, ya know? If I had to name an example, it's like bitter chocolate.**_  
_**With its sweet nectar, this love's turning into a hazard!**_

_**Always only taking a simple lesson time.**_  
_**But… what was really taken was forbidden love…**_

_**Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart!**_  
_**From within my chest, breakin' out! Ooh… It's so hot!**_  
_**These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion…**_  
_**I say this only for you, my last phrase of love!**_

_**I want to decide this already with one shot, the tips of these darts!**_  
_**Alright, you ready? Right in the center, an inflamed punishment!**_

_**"This won't end with just a kiss." But better words**_  
_**Would be something like a rose thrown only for you.**_

_**Overflowing kindness, you're just like an angel.**_  
_**If… If only for me, then smile! Peace!**_

_**I want to hold you close! My dear, I absolutely won't let you go!**_  
_**In one fell swoop, everything's breakin' out! Ooh… It's hot!**_  
_**To the glittering sky, I'll sing because I want to convey these feelings.**_  
_**I live only for you! My love is not a lie!**_

_**Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart!**_  
_**From within my chest, breakin' out! Ooh… It's so hot!**_  
_**These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion…**_  
_**I say this only for you, my last phrase of love!**_

_**"To the ends of the earth, believe heart!"'**_

Ren pulled Shi into a kiss and the crowd yelled louder. Ren lifted his hand and music notes form the name 'Ren Jinguji'. The light turns pink. Ren and Shi disappeared off the stage as a boy with blonde hair and with pink cat ears and a pink fluffy tail came on stage. Ranmaru groaned. "My Kohais are rich Demons." Ranmaru said and Reiji laughed.

_**'(If I'm a man, I'll let this love burn…)**_  
_**(If I'm a man, I'll protect this love…)**_  
_**(For this love alone gives me power!)**_

_**In a world hazed by dust clouds, In the farthest ends of a wasteland,**_  
_**A heart burns with passion! Burning shot!**_

_**These feelings that no one can stop**_  
_**Have turned into fists!**_

_**A glimmer of tears, and a glimmer of stars**_  
_**Lalala… With a song, the healing night is also here.**_  
_**But my heart still roars!**_  
_**100's not enough! Go forth with 1000%!**_

_**(Full throttle chivalrous spirit!)**_

_**Nobody stands before me, because they don't know what to do!**_  
_**They don't want to bear**_  
_**The burn from my wrath…!**_

_**There are ten billion that exist under this sky.**_  
_**If the tomorrow I protect is within this chest,**_  
_**I can shout out without hesitating,**_  
_**"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's Go! Fight!"**_

_**Let's live like we want to without regrets!**_  
_**Heros make the history! Shining soul!**_

_**Replace weapons with love! Let's start running!**_  
_**Aim for the dawn!**_

_**A glimmer of the future, a glimmer of the morning sun,**_  
_**Ulala… A song becomes a light**_  
_**And change into flames.**_  
_**100's not enough! Burst forth with 1000%!**_

_**(Full throttle chivalrous spirit!)**_

_**Let's go together, come with me! The wind can become our power!**_  
_**With fighting spirit and courage,**_  
_**Come on! Tear down the walls!**_

_**Our desire, stronger than a bolt of lightning,**_  
_**Will create our path!**_  
_**Let your soul tremble!**_  
_**"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's go! Fight!"**_

_**Nobody stands before me, because they don't know what to do!**_  
_**They don't want to bear**_  
_**The burn from my wrath…!**_

_**There are ten billion that exist under this sky.**_  
_**If the tomorrow I protect is within this chest,**_  
_**I can shout out without hesitating,**_  
_**"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's Go! Fight!"**_

_**Justice is everything!**_  
_**"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's Go! Fight!"'**_

The boy breathed hard and smiles. The boy boy bows. "Syo Kurusu." He said as he raises up. The lights turned yellow before a tall blonde haired boy with short lion ears and tail came on stage. The tall boy pulled the short boy into a rough kiss. The audience roared. The tall boy pulled out of the kiss and pushed the short boy back stage. Then a rock beat of a guitar played. "I will take Syo Kurusu." Ai said emotionless.

_**'Roughened shadow minds, driven almost to madness  
Who am I? Leading the dark moon!**_

_**Pleasant dark wind, dazzling shining sky**_  
_**And yet I still yearn for the sunrise!**_

_**Shadow and light, You and I, drawing closer**_  
_**Asking what's real or fake**_

_**Black? White? Why? Why?**_  
_**My heart shouts and sings,**_  
_**"Be a color that suits you!"**_

_**Burning fiercely in the night sky, Orion! The flames of your heart,**_  
_**That's the way it should be, and that's how you should live!**_

_**Good and evil and pompous talk should rely entirely on your own problems!**_  
_**Gemini syndrome!**_

_**Warmth is empty, lips of evening**_  
_**Where is love? Hold me close until dawn!**_

_**Angel lips that are mine alone**_  
_**Why is it hopeless? Devil heart**_  
_**Oh, the sweet scent of this fruit is overflowing!**_

_**Desire, ambition, despair, hope… all of these,**_  
_**The pendulum swing between them must shine!**_

_**Perhaps, both today and tomorrow, all along I've been lost,**_  
_**But doubt is the serious truth!**_

_**A black hole that draws in all feelings, love and dreams also**_  
_**Unless I reach out for the things I want, they will soon disappear!**_

_**Know the answer we've been fighting ourselves for!**_  
_**Release your dream!**_

_**Maturing, growing stronger, boiling over, moving forward…**_  
_**Those eyes shout and sing,**_  
_**"Be a color that suits you!"**_

_**Burning fiercely in the night sky, Orion! The flames of your heart,**_  
_**That's the way it should be, and that's how you should live!**_

_**Just as I lament, I'll continue searching through my doubts**_  
_**Gemini syndrome!**_

_**Good and evil and pompous talk should rely entirely on your own problems!**_  
_**I'll try believing in your dream!'**_

The tall boy bowed as the audience yelled. He then raised. "Satsuki Shinomiya, twin brother of Natsuki." Satsuki said before leaving the stage. The lights turned purple as a boy with purple horns and tail came on stage. The boy smiled as he looked at the audience. "He must be Hayato's twin brother." Ranmaru said keeping his eyes on him. Reiji smiles at the boy.

_**'Ah… reaching out to only you,**_  
_**The sound of this wind… Feeling heart…**_

_**Don't cry anymore, you're fine as you are!**_  
_**Look at the sky! Ah… My sweetest love!**_

_**Blue… The sparkling blue drops trailing down a cheek**_  
_**Rise… Did you know? About the light to tomorrow**_

_**Truth… You probably still don't know yourself well, huh?**_  
_**Those tears will surely become your guiding rainbow!**_

_**If your long trail goes cold,**_  
_**Ah… I'll warm it with a song!**_

_**All of your prayers may not become stars,**_  
_**But if you believe in your dreams,**_  
_**They will be thousands of "jewels that shine brightest in the night sky"**_

_**Think… Do you remember? The sunset on the way home**_  
_**Yes… We rejoiced! The map of the future spreads wide!**_

_**Dream… Since when?My chest has been tightening**_  
_**Shining on my heart, the charm of the adults' tales**_

_**Even the things you can't do on your own,**_  
_**Ah… I want to surpass them with you!**_

_**If it would become your smile, I would tell lies even to God!**_  
_**So I'd like to call this "love"**_  
_**I want to come with you! To this "nameless story," fly to the sky!**_

_**Don't cry anymore, you're fine as you are!**_  
_**I want you to let me protect you!**_  
_**If there's a dream we both believe in,**_  
_**Let it descend in seven colors…on the world"'**_

The audience yelled as the boy bowed, he's wings spread out to their full length. "Tokiya Ichinose, older twin brother of Hayato." Tokiya said, looking out to the audience. Dagger came back on stage with the other new idols. "Hov vas sat?" He said and the audience roared. "I sought so. Zat's all vee got tonight. Time to go home. Zanks for komink to Zee Schining Saotome Final Project Koncert." Dagger said as they clapped. The four Demons stood up and looked at each other in shock still. "We know who we are teaching now." Ranmaru said. Reiji smiled in enjoyment. "Yea, Ran-Ran. I want the to Devils! They looked cute!" He said with excitement. Camus scoffed. "They lack perfectness, unlike me." He said and Ranmaru glared. "They are powerful singers, like the two girls." Ai said emotionless. Ranmaru looked at his new colleagues. "We should go. Hayato will want to sleep when we get back." He said walking away with the others.

Hayato and Dante met them at the entrance of the stadium. Reiji ran over to the boy and hugged him. "Hayat, I decided to take your brother and the other Devil as my Kohais." Reiji said with happiness. Hayato smiles and laughs. The boy hugs back. Dante smiles and went to the Alphas. "Ranmaru, I think of Hayato as my son. I'm leaving him in your care. Tokiya can handle himself but Hayato can't." Dante said to the silver Vampire. Ranmaru nodded in understanding. "I'll do my best." Ranmaru said as his mates came to him and hugged him. "Why don't we go home now?" Hayato said in a sleepy voice, Reiji nodded in agreement. Ranmaru smiles at his mates while Dante teleports them back to the tents.

In the morning, Shining called the new Sempais to his office. "The new idols will be in the Master Course house in a week. While their stuff is being moved to your rooms, tell me who you have decided." Shining said with a serious voice. "I'm taking Masato Hijirikawa and Ren Jinguji." Ranmaru said.

"I'm taking Tokiya Ichinose and Otoya Ittoki." Reiji said smiling. "I am talking Syo Kurusu, Natsuki Shinomiya, and Satsuki Shinomiya." Ai said emotionless. Camus just stood there not saying a thing. Shining smiled. "Haha! Very good! Haha! QUARTET NIGHT are Demons as well! Haha! The perfect Sempais for Demon Kohais!" Shining laughed as the Demon idol group, QUARTET NIGHT, let their Power flare and their eyes glowed.

* * *

**Done! It took me forever to write this chapter. Okay, I'm starting school August 19, which is next week, so the new story will be a while. The next story will be the second season of Uta No Prince-Sama, a week after the concert and might write little flashbacks to see what have they been going for that. I don't know I'll decide that later.**

**Shiax: Yay~ you're finished.**

**Be quiet. Comment, favorite, whatever you want.**


End file.
